Intersections
by JoonBug
Summary: The wedding is fast approaching, will fate be cruel or will it go off without a hitch. Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

The wedding preparations continued, all of the colors, fabrics, silver, all of it over the top, "Vegas is looking better & better daily!" I murmur to myself "Oh yea, I forgot we're doing this the right way."

When there is something in your future that you are not quite looking forward to, the days all blur into one, after the other, after the next.

But to my surprise, this day already seemed different, instead of the usual complacency that filled my days (I didn't have much to do except show up on the date and say "I do" to the love of my existence) since Alice was planning and taking care of everything!

The phone began to ring; on the other end was someone I hadn't spoken to in a while.

It was Emily, Emily Uly now.

"Hey Bella, it's Emily, its been a while." She said

"Oh Hi Emily yes it has" I replied reluctantly

"Well anyway" she continued" I was wondering if you'd like to come over. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Oh no, it must be Jacob. Something has happened to Jake I thought, my heart accelerating in my chest. Please let Jake be okay.

"Bella, are you there?" Emily said

"Um sure that would be great" I hesitated

"This has nothing to do with Jacob, he's fine I think. I wanted to ta-" I cut her off before she completed her thought.

"What do you mean, haven't you seen him?" I questioned

"No, not for a while, he was, well. He left and hasn't been back," she said

"What are you saying? When? How come?" I trailed off.

This cant be I thought, he seemed fine, well, okay not fine be okay, at least-at least that was what I told myself, it was what I wanted to believe anyway….

"Oh, Emily, I had no idea! Is Billy okay? Does Charlie know? Why didn't he say anything? This is bad!" I said

"Bella, don't worry about it, calm down, please. It's just going to take a while for him to come around, after the imprint…well never mind…. anyway"

"What are you saying Emily, did Jacob imprint on someone? That's good, isn't it? I said

"Oh Bella, I'm not supposed to talk about this, it's not my place, please don't ask any more, forget I said anything" she begged

"How can I just forget, you intimate that he's imprinted & then just left her! Who is it Emily?" I asked cautiously

" Why did Jake just leave, that's not like him?" I murmured to myself

" I can't do this over the phone, please come see me. We'll talk, okay?" She said

"Yes-yes of course. I'll be there. When?" I asked

"About an hour, is that alright?" she said

"Okay, see you then. Bye Emily"

"What does Emily want?" a velvety voice came from behind me.

Best to be honest I thought "Emily invited me down to LaPush, she wants to talk to me. I'm meeting her in about an hour." I said

"Bella, love, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Edward said

"What are you talking about, it's just Emily, she's a friend Edward! Are you telling me I can't go?" I just put it all out there, would he really refuse to let me go, now I wasn't so sure, the look on his beautiful face was masked.

"No! No! I would never forbid you to go, I'm just telling you that I don't think it's a good idea," he said as his arms encircled my waist.

I turned into the embrace and placed my check against his chest. I knew that this was difficult for him to comprehend, but I needed to go, I needed t talk with Emily, to find out about my dearest friend Jake. I needed to know what was happening.

"I wont be gone long, only a few hours. I'll call you as soon as I'm back! Cross my heart hope to die." I spoke the words into chest

"That's not funny Bella," he said as his grip around me tightened minutely

"I promise, that is the point Edward!" I said

Edward started to say something else, but the ringing of his cell interrupted him.

"Alice. Yes. Okay, I will take care of it, don't worry thanks for the heads up!" he said

What had Alice seen now! I thought

"Everything okay Edward?"

"Yes, if you call placating a frantic monster okay! He mused

"What? What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing to concern yourself with love. Alice said that she "sees" a problem with the DJ that she hired & since music is my forte shall we say, she would like me to handle it." he

said

"Oh, of course. Edward, please go take care of the music for Alice and I'll see you in a couple of hours okay? I said

"Well, I guess. I'll see you later, & for heavens' sake Bella, be careful!" he said

As Edward held me tight against him, I had an overwhelming need to tell him again

"I love you Edward, Forever, you know that. Right?" I breathed

He released me and looked into my eyes, God he was beautiful,

"I love you too Bella" he said

I'm not sure what expression I had on my face, but worry flashed across Edward's face for the briefest of moments & then it was gone.

I walked to the door, opened it and turned quickly. "Have fun with the music!" I teased

I was out the door and heading to my truck, suddenly he was there, opening my door and helped me into the truck "Thank you kind sir, what a gentleman!" I said as he kissed me lightly on the hand.

"My pleasure, definitely my pleasure!" he said, and like always I blushed

My truck roared to life as I headed down the road, followed directly by Edward in his opulent Volvo.

As I pulled up to the intersection, Edward's car pulled beside mine. He was going left into town, I the opposite direction to La Push. I knew he was looking at me, so I suddenly smiled widely, reached my had to my mouth and blew him a kiss!

Edward smiled his dashing crooked smile, the smile that was his alone. He seemed to enjoy my impromptu gesture of affection! With that done we went our separate ways, life taking us in two different directions. I watched as his car speed down the street & I begun to turn my truck onto the stretch of road that would lead me to my destination. As I turned the truck, I watched Edward's car, it going in the opposite direction. I heard the screech of tires, the crunch of metal, the feel of pain…& then nothing.

EPOV

At the Intersection, Bella, was smiling brilliantly, she even blew me a kiss, the gesture caught me off guard, it was a tender sweet moment, just a random act to show her feelings to me, she loved me that was clear, and I her!

Earlier she seemed pretty intent on telling me that fact, making sure I realized how much she loved me. Bella's lips, her voice, her body all-testifying to it. "I'll love you forever" resonated in my ears.

As I sped away, to perform my "important task, I took one look back expecting to see my Bella's truck in the distance. I looked just in time to see the horror first hand.

Within seconds, my car was racing back to her, I couldn't have just seen that, happen, no…no…! But, I saw it clearly there was no way to deny the twisted mess that was in front of me. I leaped from my car, "Oh God! Oh God! No.No…No!" I cried out

Of course my cell was ringing, but I already knew who it would be.

Bella had to be okay, she had to be 10 seconds ago she was fine; she'd be fine now! I kept telling myself desperately.

The driver of the logging truck (Oh god, a logging truck hit her!) was out shouting "That the red truck came out of no where, I never saw it!"

_Shit, Shit, Shit…I didn't see…I didn't see! Was what he kept thinking_

Time meant nothing, had it really been only seconds, I don't know. I couldn't get to her fast enough. Oh God, the truck, mangled & overturned. Logs all over the road from this man's presious cargo, durable wood. But my most precious, my Bella, she was trapped in the wreckage of twisted metal, smoke & broken glass.

As I approached the cab of her truck, the silence was painful to me; there was no movement in the cab. Terror hit me; my angel lay there quite, broken, bleeding.

I reached in to touch her, to feel her. I heard someone shout, "Don't move her! The emergency vehicles are here!"

Someone was pulling me way from my angel, the firemen began working on the metal door to extract her "Dan, hurry up with that we got fuel leaking!" said a worker

I was on my knees watching helplessly I was numb. I couldn't process what had happened. The day went from heaven to hell in an instant.

Suddenly, I saw her as they pulled her out. Her body, the body that belonged to my love, the body she had wanted to give to me freely was lifeless. The EMT's began working to save her. I watched intently, for her responses, for something anything!

_What a shame, so young. I hope she was at least an organ donor someone thought_

"Is she-Oh my God-is she-" I asked one of the EMT

"Sir, we need you to step back from the scene." a cop said

"I'm her fiancé, she needs me Damn it!" I shouted said

"Oh, sorry sir please wait by the ambulance then, they'll be going shortly." he said

_You were her fiancé, you poor bastered. God, I really hope she will be okay. Thought the cop_

It took everything I had not to kill him, but I needed to focus on Bella

Bella was on the cart, the EMT's forcing air into her lungs, chest compressions to keep the blood flowing. Her shirt had been undone or cut I'm not sure which to allow CPR to be performed, I saw the sweet, milky white flesh, I saw her tender breasts move with each violent push to the rib cage.

"I've got her!" one of them said, "the pulse is weak but I got it! Let's get to the hospital"

"Lets go! Matt, keep bagging. Lets move it people!"

"You the boyfriend?" the one named Matt asked

"Yes, I'm her fiancé." I sobbed

"Get in if your coming!" he said

I watched her heart on the monitor, slow, out of rhythm, weak but it was there.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? I kept thinking to myself…

This cant be happening. This isn't supposed to happen, not to her, not to me.

I was promised forever, and now forever seemed to be slipping away

My angel, my Bella, so quite, so still, so pale and there was nothing I could do. Not in front of these witnesses. I wanted to grab her and run. But my father would be at the hospital. Everything would be fine. She'd be fine. She had to!

We arrived at the hospital, and it all came at me so fast. The EMT was shouting out her vital signs like she was just another statistic. But she wasn't a statistic; she was somebody's daughter, and soon somebody's wife. My wife, my lover and she was being taken from me.

As I entered the hospital, following after her. I stopped, frozen in place, I saw my father, with a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Trauma 2 is open" Carlisle said

And then they were gone.

I turned to see Charlie & Billy coming thru the doors, Charlie running up to me.

"Where is she Edward? What happened?" Charlie asked

"She was headed down to La Push to see Emily, a logging truck hit her broadside, & her truck rolled. The logs may have hit the truck too. I'm not sure," I mumbled

Charlie & Billy looked at me horrified,

"She'll be alright though, just a few cuts and bruises?" he asked hopeful

"Charlie, I..I…" how could I say it

"Oh, God Edward, tell me please, just tell me!" Charlie demanded

"Its bad, real bad Charlie. She was unresponsive when they brought her in, she wasn't even breathing on her own!" I cried out to him as I watched the realization that she might not make it dawn on his face.

"Charlie, sit down friend." Billy finally spoke "This is a terrible shock, come"

As they went to the waiting room, I continued to pace the halls, waiting for something, anything. I couldn't even "hear" Carlisle; he wouldn't let me in his head right now, which I guess was for the best, I'd be even more frantic now. I heard Alice, and turned to see my family all of them with questioning look on their faces.

"Oh Edward." Alice said, "I didn't see until it was too late! I am so sorry"

"Alice, show me. Show me what you saw please," I begged

When I saw the vision, I fell to my knees.

_She had been so happy, she was watching me drive away…she never even looked, never even saw the truck coming! Then there was screeching tires, the truck flipping over, over again. Bella looked like a rag doll being tossed around. Once everything came to a stop I heard my name on the wind, so lightly "Edward I lov-" and then nothing_

God, she was calling my name. I can't do this. I can't be here. Not when Carlisle come out and tells me "Oh, Alice. Help me!" I cried

Just then Carlisle came out of the room, he looked a mess, he didn't look at me. It can't be, no Bella No I thought to myself.

He headed to the waiting room, to Charlie. He didn't even want to face, me to tell me!

"Dad" I called He didn't respond, so I quickly followed him into the room

"Chief Swan, Charlie. We have managed to stabilize her for now, she is now breathing on her own and her heart seems to have recovered from the trauma of the shock.

However, Bella has not woken up. Currently I am not too concerned about that, due to the amount of morphine that we have given her. But the next 24 hours will be crucial in determining the extent of her injuries. Charlie, we are doing everything we can for her. Please know that."

"When can I see her?" Charlie asked

"You can see her now if you like. But I just wanted to remind you that she is in an unresponsive state. You can hold her hand, but please limit your contact to that" Carlisle said

"I want to see her now. Thank You Carlisle for taking care of my Isabella." He said

They started off down the hall, suddenly Charlie turned and said " Edward, please, are you coming?"

"Yes Charlie, yes of course," I said


	2. Chapter 2

The door to her room was open, a nurse just checking the monitors I suspected.

We entered the room quietly. My angel, looked so small and pale, in the great white hospital bed. Tubes in her veins, wires attached to her, the beep of the machines registered life.

Charlie collapsed into the chair next to her, he was distraught, and his thoughts weren't even coherent. He put his head in his hands and sobbed into the blankets on her bed. I stood beside him my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Edward, please tell me this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up" Charlie said

"Bella is strong Charlie, she'll be okay. She's a survivor! " I said mostly trying to convince myself

"Everything that she's been thru, everything that she has suffered. For it all to end like this! Seeing her like this brings back horrible memories for me Edward. I just hope her body can heel from this too." He said softly

"I know, when she was in Phoenix at the hospital we were all so wor-" I began but Charlie's thought interrupted me

_Oh he doesn't know about Bella, well it's for the best. She never talked to him about it I'm sure she had her reasons. Charlie thought to himself_

What didn't I know about, Bella had a secret that I didn't know!

"Worried about her." I said, trying to quickly recover myself and get back to the conversation with Charlie.

"Yes. Well, she has been thru a lot." Charlie said

"Charlie, Edward, I think you should go home and get some rest. I'll call you with any updates tonight." Carlisle spoke from the doorway.

"How can I leave her? What if she needs me?" Charlie spoke the words, which I was silently thinking as well

"Charlie, you'll be no good to her don't take care of yourself first" Carlisle said "My daughter Alice has volunteered to take you home. Get some rest Charlie, Please."

"Come on you too Edward." Carlisle added

I actually had no intention of leaving, Carlisle knew that but I needed to do this for Charlie's sake. As we headed out the door I heard my name. I turned quickly, hopeful that she had woken up, to see that she hadn't moved. She was still sleeping.

Carlisle sensed my confusion and watched me carefully, Suddenly Alice was there taking Charlie by the arm ushering him out.

"Please call me, if anything changes." Charlie said to Carlisle

"Yes, of course." He said

"Oh, Alice you are such a comfort to me. Thank you for everything." Charlie sobbed to Alice

"Anything I can do to be of help to you Charlie, please don't hesitate to ask." Alice replied

Then they were gone. I was left with my father looking at me, "Edward, what is it?" he said

"Carlisle, I heard someone say my name! I thought it was Bella, but as you see, there is no change." I said

"Edward, that's not possible." Carlisle said

"I know I heard something!" I responded

_Edward…Edward_

I turned, and went back to Bella, Carlisle closely behind me.

"Edward? He asked

"Carlisle, I think I'm hearing Bella! Oh, God. I hear her!" I said

The beeper went off as Carlisle said" Listen, Edward I need to get back to work. Lets, just see how the next 18 hours go. The pain meds should be wearing off soon, all we can do is hope for a good outcome."

I sat down next to Bella, waiting for her to "speak" again. As I waited, I thought about the secret Charlie had mentioned. What could it possibly be?

A nurse came in around 4 AM to check her vitals and draw some blood. I stepped out of the room while all of that occurred. When I went back in Bella's eyes were opened.

Oh thank God, she's awake! I said to myself.

I pressed the buzzer for the nurse, & within second she appeared in the doorway.

"Please get my father, Dr Cullen!" I spoke urgently to her as she ran to get Carlisle.

Immediately, I was back at Bella's side reaching for her hand. She felt warmer than normal, but right now the only thing that mattered was the fact that she was awake

"Bella, I have been so worried thank God you're awake!" I said

"Bella? Bella?" she wasn't answering me, she just slowly closed her eyes again

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked

"She was awake, she was just awake!" I said

"Edward, let me examine her, please just step back." he said

"Bella, it's Dr Cullen, do you know where you are?" Carlisle asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

She opened her eyes, and looked at Carlisle she just watched him.

"Carlisle" she croaked

"Bella, you were in an accident, do you remember?"

"No" she said

"Edward is here, he's been so worried" Carlisle said as he motioned for me to come closer

"Edward?" She said

"Bella, thank god!" I said

"I- you-were "She stumbled over the words "tired" she managed to say

'How is your pain level, do you need anything?" Carlisle asked

"No, I'll be fine. I've felt worse," she said with a cringed

"I'll order some morphine to relieve your discomfort." He said

"No, Carlisle. I'm fine; I don't want any more drugs. I'm fine. Really!" she said

"No need for bravery Bella, but as you wish" he said

Carlisle left with the promise to call Bella's father to update him on her condition. And I sang my Bella to sleep with her lullaby

At dawn she awoke, and reached for my hand.

"Edward, is everything set with the DJ?" she asked

"Oh, Bella! For a while there I thought you forgot about me!" I said

"Edward, when will you realize just how much I love you." She said

"When can I get out of here? Soon I hope!" she continued

"Alice is bringing your Dad down this morning. Carlisle will be stopping by soon to update everyone on your condition!" I informed her

The nurse came in for more blood, but this time Bella was awake.

"Oh, no!" she protested "No blood!"

"Sweetie, we just need to run some tests again, Dr's orders," The nurse said

"No more blood!" she said, agitated this time

"Please, Nurse Clayton my father, Dr Cullen wouldn't want Bella to be so agitated" I said

"Dr Cullen is the one who ordered the labs" she said, "I am going to need the samples"

_Smart-ass kid, trying to pull rank on me with a comment like that. Doesn't he even care about this poor girl she thought_

I nervously asked, "What are the tests for?"

"I can't divulge that information to you!" she said

Bella had been watching this all transpire in front of her, suddenly she said. "Edward, it's okay. If Carlisle thinks it's necessary, I'm fine. Please just wait outside it will only be a minute"

"Okay, I'll be right outside the door if you need me" I said

As I left, I heard her tell the nurse 'I know what your looking for, just do it!'

What the hell is she talking about I needed to speak to Carlisle now, I needed to know what was going on.

The nurse left raising her eyes to meet mine with what looked like pity as she past. This is too much to take; I needed to know what was going on now.

Before I could get any answers, everyone converged on Bella's room, Charlie & Alice had just come, Billy, Sam & Emily were on their way too. It was going to be a long day. Carlisle seemed to avoid me, and I was never able to get any information from him.

Charlie wanted to speak to Bella alone, that wasn't much of a surprise. But the way he seemed to be looking at her was odd. He seemed more animated, more insistent for some reason, like Bella was being obstinate and disagreeing with him. He left the room in tears; she on the other hand seemed calm, real calm.

I overhead Charlie in the hall speaking to Billy, Sam & Emily, "I just don't know why she seems to be giving up, why she wont do it again. I know it was bad last time but, hell it was worth it!"

I had definitely missed what they were talking about, so I tried to listen to their thoughts instead.

_Poor Charlie to go thru this again, this just might kill him. Billy thought_

_Bella can't go thru this alone…. maybe I should tell Jacob. Sam thought_

_God I feel so guilty, she was coming to talk to me, I practically made her come, she's nearly killed & now this on top of it all. I'm calling Jake when I get back, he probably already knows anyway. Emily thought to herself_

Then she saw me from around the corner, "Hey Edward!" she said at that the four of them stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hello, Emily. " I said nodding to Sam & Billy acknowledging their presence " Have you had a chance to talk with Bella yet?"

"No, I haven't. I wasn't sure if she'd want visitors." Emily replied hesitantly

We were interrupted at that moment by Carlisle; he asked to speak to Charlie alone.

_Sorry Edward, this is something I can only speak to Charlie about. Why don't you head back up to see Bella. I'm sure she's had enough of Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle thought_

As I left the gathering of Bella's Friends and family, I caught a stray thought from Charlie

_Maybe she's changed her mind. God lets hope so._

I just needed to be brave. I needed to ask her straight what the hell was going on, I would make her tell me. When I got to her room Carlisle had been right, she looked tired, drawn. My brothers were trying to be light and happy with her but from Jasper I sensed sadness. He wasn't able to cover it up completely. I was now terrified about what I was going to find out.

"He guys, do you mind! I'd like to spend time with my girl!" I mused

They all seemed to smile at that "See ya Bella! And watch out for those logs!" Emmett teased

Jasper on the other hand was more composed when he spoke to Bella, "Bella, everything will be fine. No worries, no tears! Bye- Bella"

"Edward, where have you been? I was waiting for you." She said

"I went down to ask Carlisle when we can get you out of here! But I wasn't able to find him." I said

"Bella, I-" I began but was interrupted by her words "Edward I need to talk to you about something."

"What Love? What do you want to talk about?" I was finally going to find out what all of the secrecy was about.

"This is really hard for me to talk about." She began "I really haven't thought about it in ages. But recently, I started to remember more."

"God, I can't do this," she murmured to herself

"Bella, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything! Anything!" I said

"Okay, let me start with the reason I hate needles." She said

"Continue, please love"

"Well about 5 years ago I-" she stopped; she was looking at the door. She started to cry uncontrollably, & I turned to see Charlie. I looked back to Bella. Panic began to well up in my chest. As I saw Charlie approach her, Carlisle took his place at the door. What the hell was this?

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry sweetie" Charlie was mumbling, "You'll be okay, just like before, I just know it.

_Edward son, please leave them. Come with me; give them some time Carlisle thought_

I raised myself up from the chair to leave, I heard Bella's frantic voice, "No, Edward please don't go."

I just stared at her and Charlie; he was crying tears of pain as she was trying to comfort her distraught parent.

"Maybe Edward could talk some sense into you!" he said

"What is going on, will someone please tell me"? I begged

Bella nodded to Carlisle and from behind me I heard his voice, as he spoke, his voice seemed to waver "Edward, for the past 4 years Bella has been in remission. It now seems that is no longer the case." Remission, that means, that means-cancer I thought to myself.

But he wasn't finished, " With that said, Bella has decided not to receive treatment for this condition. She wants the time she has left to be happy for herself and her family. She doesn't want _anything_ done to prolong her suffering, conventional or unconventional treatment options she is against."

Charlie sobbed in the background, what was Carlisle saying? I felt that I was missing something.

_Edward, I will speak to you after. But please say something you're her fiancé. Carlisle thought_

"Oh Bella," I said as I rushed to her side "I didn't know. God I didn't know! Lets talk over all of the options with the Dr's. Maybe this time it will be different. Lets do this together, please Bella."

"That sounds like a sensible idea Edward, how 'bout it honey?" Charlie said

Out of my angel's dear sweet lips, I heard her response "No" that was all she would say

"Well, with that said then Bella I think we can release you in a couple of days. Provided that you take it easy, keep hydrated and come back to see me in about a week. " Carlisle said

"Thank you for understanding Carlisle." Bella said as he left the room

"Please try to talk some sense into her Edward. See you later honey. You know I love you!" Charlie said

"I love you too Dad." She whispered

I was left alone with my love, my Bella.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before Bella?" I asked

"It was in the past, it didn't affect me until now." She said. "That's why I always was afraid of needles and why I was sickened by the blood smell. It reminded me of …." She trailed off

"Edward, I want you to take this." She held out her hand and placed it over mine, something dropped into my palm I immediately knew what it was

"No! No! Bella this is yours. You're going to need it in a few weeks" I teased

As I looked into her eyes, the sadness was evident " Edward, I can't marry you. I love you, but I can't" she cried

"What-what are you saying? Bella, we don't have to get married now, we can wait if that's what you want! We have forever to be together." She was crying more and the realization hit me. What Carlisle was trying to say to me, that she didn't want "anything" done to prolong her suffering? Surly she hadn't changed her mind about becoming- but I knew, I had my answer right in front of me

"Bella, I can't do that. I can't just watch you die! I wont let you go, ever!" I shouted

"Edward, please just let me-," She cried

"Just let you what, kill yourself! No-No…that isn't going to happen, I'll see to that!" I interrupted

I suddenly realized as I was speaking, I was getting closer and closer to her. She looked frightened by me.

"Edward, stop this now!" Carlisle said to me, as I turned to meet his gaze. He seemed calm; he seemed fine with her choice. " Let her go!"

I looked down to see my hand griping her arm; she cried out in pain. Oh God, what have I done…

**Bella's POV**

I screamed out in pain. My body ached from the physical pain, but the true pain I felt was emotional. My dear Edward's strong façade was crumbling and I knew it. I had caused it. I saw the realization on his pained face when I gave him back the ring.

I needed him more than ever now, but I knew I couldn't keep him not like this. Edward would only feel pity for me, sick, weak "Cancer Girl". All he ever wanted was for me to be human-to stay human-I would give him his wish.

Edward ran from the room, leaving me alone, yet again

Carlisle was still there, "Bella, if this is what you want. We will respect your choice." He said

"Thank you. Carlisle?" I said

"Yes Bella" he replied

"How can I make him understand how much I love him, how much I want him. I need him Carlisle!" I cried. " I want him, but not like this. I don't want pity!"

"I think you should tell him how you feel. Don't be afraid, it will all be alright." He said trying to comfort me

"I think it's too late for that." I replied, "I just need to rest, can go home soon?"

""Yes Bella, a few days" he said

I closed my eyes and slept. It was a dreamless sleep. I had no more dreams to dream.

By the time I got home all of the flowers that had been sent had started to whither and die. How ironic I thought to myself. Charlie tried to give me space; he began to distance himself from me like I was already gone. I couldn't blame him for that, I understood completely.

With a knock at the door, Charlie let Alice in. He figured that she could cheer me up.

"Hi Bella!" she sang

'Hi, Alice. I've missed you," I said as I gave her a hug

"I've missed you too! I have been so busy with all of the wedding plans, this is the first spare moment I've had," She said

"Alice, what are you talking about? The wedding is off. I gave back the ring!" I said

"You may have given it back for now, but trust me, I still need to finish planning!" she said as she winked at me

"No, this is wrong! Why can't you see that!"? I cried as I slid down the wall to sit on the floor

"Edward loves you & you love him! That is all I need to see Bella."

"Well, Gotta run! No rest for the maid of honor!" she said as she danced her way out the door.

With my head against my knees I began sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't pray. There was no one to hear it. God didn't exist. He couldn't exist. How could fate be so cruel?

"Everything I ever wanted, and now it's gone!" I cried out.

Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone. Someone had been listening to me; I picked my head up and looked directly into the eyes of my dear friend Jacob Black. I flung my arms around his neck, holding him as tight as I could. Not wanting to let him go.

"Bella, Bella! Hush-honey-hush I 'm hear everything is going to be okay," Jacob said to me, and for a few precious moments I believed him

He picked me up from the floor, and took me to my room. Laying me gently on my bed and covering me with a blanket. I just watched as he sat down next to me a stroked my hair. "Sweet Bella, I shouldn't have left. Not when you needed me the most." He said softly

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard myself speak. "Jacob, my Jacob."

When I awoke, I found Jake in the same spot, but Edward occupied my rocker.

"Edward" I breathed

He moved silently and swiftly to the bed, reaching out for my hand. He glanced over at Jacob hinting that he wanted to speak to me alone.

Jake unwillingly too the hint and said "I'll stop by later Bells! Okay?"

"That sounds great Jake" I replied

Edward looked back at me, with such caring and love in his beautiful topaz eyes. I was lost in them. Then he spoke softly, in his velvet voice that I had been longing to hear

"I have wanted to see you everyday. Every night, I've been outside your window listening to your tears. I need you Bella, I need you in my life now and always!" He said as he gently place my ring back on my finger

"Edward, I'm not sure what I can say. To make this any easier for you." I said

"Just be with me Bella. Love me! That's all I ask," he said.

"I have nothing left to give Edward. I'm broken. Nothing can fix that," I said, as tears welled up in my eyes

"I can fix you, I can help you Bella. Just let me!" he said reaching out for me

"No, Edward not like this. You have spent the last 2 years telling me NO, that you wouldn't change me! You wouldn't take my soul & now suddenly you've changed your mind!"

I had gotten up off the bed and was looking down at him now "You wanted me to grow old. Well this is as old as I'm going to get Edward! I'm dying! Like I told you I would someday!" I cried

I turned to run away and was caught from behind. Edward's cool arms encircled me, and held me tightly to him.

He wasn't going to let me go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I held Bella tight against my chest. I couldn't. I wouldn't let her go

I put my chin to her head, "Bella, sweet Bella. I cant let you just die" I said

She was struggling against me, fighting me " let me go Edward. I don't need your pity! Let me go!" she said. One moment she was in my arms, the next she had slipped thru my embrace and lay crumpled on the floor.

"Bella, wake up! God not now, don't do this now!" I begged her She felt hot, and looked flushed. I had to get her to Carlisle immediately.

Within seconds, I was running thru the woods with her. Please not yet, dear god not yet. I haven't had enough time! I thought

I kicked open the door with my foot, my family rushed to the living room just in time to see me ascend the staircase. I took her to my room, and laid her on our bed.

From the door Alice informed me that Carlisle would be back momentarily.

"Alice, please get a cold compress for Bella, she's burning up!" I commanded

Alice being Alice already had it ready. She handed it to me immediately.

As the cool cloth touched Bella's checks and forehead she began coming to.

"Oh, Edward" she moaned "I don't feel very well"

"Carlisle is on his way Bella" Alice said" In fact he's here now!"

"Bella?" he said rushing towards her "Edward, what have you done?"

"I've done nothing to her Carlisle. We were talking, she tried to leave and I …I wouldn't let her go," I confessed

"Edward what were you thinking! In her condition that was not very wise. You could have killed her. She doesn't need any added stress put on her." He said, "Just go! Let me take a look at her."

I sat on my couch, Alice beside me, watching Bella as Carlisle checked her.

I saw her on our bed, the bed we shared together. I thought back to the time, the many times she offered herself to me. A sweet innocent, offering her love to a monster. She had wanted me then, wanted to share herself with me body and soul. I had been foolish to refuse her, just looking at her now, on our bed. I could have had her; I could have given myself to her in return. Now, it seemed she would remain virtuous even in death.

"Carlisle how is she doing?" I asked, positioning myself closer to her

"She's just exhausted Edward. She'll be fine." He replied

"Oh, Bella! I love you so much" I said sitting next to her on the bed

"I love you too Edward, Forever" she said softly as she looked into my eyes

"Rest Bella." I told her as she closed her eyes

"Stay with me Edward, hold me. Please." She asked

"Always my love" I wisped. As I began to sing her lullaby

I stayed with her thru the night & I had Alice call Charlie so he wouldn't worry where Bella was.

When my angel awoke, she came directly over to me & fell into my arms. I held her tight against me. "Morning Sunshine!" I said

"Good morning Edward!" she said "Thank you for taking such good care of me last night"

"It is always my pleasure!" I teased

With the dawning of this new day, it seemed like everything was as it should be. She was here in my arms, & she was perfect!

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was wrong, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She said

"There is nothing to forgive Bella. I love you so very much, nothing can ever change that," I said

"Edward, I think I should get home, Charlie must be out of his mind with worry!" she said

"Charlie knows that you are here, calm down! " I said, "Lets get you some breakfast, then have Carlisle check you out again & then you can be on your way. Okay?"

"Sounds great!" she said as she made her way to the bathroom

"Oh, Alice put some clothes for you the bathroom." I told her

"Give me 10 minutes!" she said, as she leaned over and kissed my briefly on the lips before getting changed

I went out to get Carlisle, but there was no need. He was at the door "How's Bella this morning?" he asked

"Fine, Carlisle, she seems fine! Back to her old self. Almost like nothing had ever happened!" I said

"Edward, I'm all set! Oh, morning Carlisle!" she said as she reached to take my hand

"After last night, I'm glad you are doing so well. " he said "Would you like me the have a look?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." She said "Hey Edward, how about that breakfast!"

"Yes, lets get you something." I replied

I must have been imagining it but it almost seem like she wanted to avoid Carlisle this morning. She seemed fine, but as I looked a bit closer I realized that she was sweating a bit on her forehead. She's lying I realized. Why would Bella do that?

We went down the stairs hand in hand & met Alice Jasper at the bottom.

"Bella, I'm glad you're doing better this morning" Alice said

I noticed Jasper seemed uncomfortable around Bella. So we kept on going to the kitchen

_Damn, she needs something for that pain. I'm surprised Carlisle didn't give her anything. Jasper thought_

Now I was really concerned, Bella seemed fine to the outward eye but why wouldn't she mention the pain, something wasn't right

She hardly touched her breakfast. She said she wasn't hungry.

"Bella, I think maybe you should see Carlisle." I suggested

"Edward, no. I'm fine!" she said firmly " I'm going to need to get home, Charlie is going to take me car shopping today. So I better go"

"Would you like me to come along? I do have a lot of automotive experience " I said

"No, Edward that's okay! Anyway, don't you need to talk to someone about the music, you wouldn't want to disappoint Alice." She said

I looked at her completely stunned, a feeling of elation and clam washed over me, a smile came over my face, "Does this mean what I think it does Bella?"

"Well, if what your thinking is we've got plans a week from Saturday, than yes!" she teased

"Oh Bella, you have just made me the happiest man in the world! I said Picking her up and holding her in my arms.

"No, Edward you have made me realize what is important in life. It's love, it's you! I need to be with you. I don't exist without you. Edward, you are my match, my other half, my second self. You're my everything and I need you!" she said

**Bella's POV**

Edward drove me home, driving much slower than usual. As we pulled up to the house, the car was in the driveway, along with Jake's rabbit. "Would you like me to come in with you Bella?"

"No, I think I can handle it from here!" I said as I leaned over to kiss him "See you later!" I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the house. The pain I was in was excruciating, I just hoped he hadn't notice.

Jacob & Charlie were in the living room watching a game as I came in.

"Bella!" Charlie said as he came into the kitchen, Jacob following behind him. "Thank God you're alright. I was so worried about you until Alice called." I saw as Jacob rolled his eyes at that comment

"Um, okay dad. I'll be right down" I said heading for the stairs

"What's wrong Bella?" Charlie asked

I turned my pained face towards him, which was all I needed to do. He understood completely. "I picked it up for you from the drug store Bells, it's on your night stand." Charlie said trying to sound cryptic

"Thanks Dad" I mumbled as I headed for the stairs.

"Charlie, is she going to be okay?" Jake whispered

"I don't know. I hope so Jake" was Charlie's reply

I went to my bedroom to get some relief. I grabbed for the bottle of pills. My hands shook as I tried to remove the cap. "Damn child proof caps" I murmured to my self

"Here, Let me help you Bella." It was Edwards voice behind me

"I didn't want you to see me like this" I sobbed & sat down on the bed

He removed the bottle from my hand, went into the bathroom to get a little cup of water for me. Upon returning he handed me the opened bottle and the water. I quickly dumped some pills into my hand tossing them into my mouth and washed them down with a large gulp of water.

"The prescription says to take 1 to 2 pills as needed for pain Bella" he remarked" That had to be at least 4."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed…it's fine. Remember, I've been thru this before." I said assuring him "I'll be fine."

"Well, I better go. Jacob wants to talk with you." He said just as I heard a knock on my door

"See you soon! Miss you already!" I teased, he kissed me and then he was off

'Come in Jake" I said as I sat down on my floor with my back to the bed

"How are you doing Bells? You weren't here when I called last night. I got worried," he said

"I was just a bit tired, Edward took me to see his father about that" I replied not really wanting to go into any further detail than was necessary.

"So, I hear from Charlie that you're going to be getting a new car" he said

"Well of course Jake! The truck didn't make out as well as I did" I replied "I need my own car!

"What about your motorcycle?" Jake teased

"Oh, that would go over real well with Charlie! If I wasn't already dying, he'd kill me!" I mused

"Bells that's not funny" Jacob said sitting down next to me shaking his head "You know how I feel about you, please don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. It's just, hard," I whispered

"Bella, let's get going!" Charlie called up to me

"Hey Jake I gotta go, talk to you later?" I said

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" He said

"Of course Jake, anything"

"On the morning of the accident, why were you headed to La Push?" he asked

"Well, that's easy. Emily said she wanted to talk. She mentioned a couple of things to me that had me worried." I said waiting for the next question I knew he was going to ask

"Jake, I'd love to talk to you about this, but Charlie is waiting for me. Later okay?" I said thankful that I had at least postponed the inevitable

"Sure, sure Bells, have fun" he said

"Bella, please come down here right now!" Charlie yelled up to me

"Oh crap, does he sound upset?" I asked trying to figure out why Charlie would possibly have a reason to be angry with me. Since nothing came to mind I figured I was safe." See you later Jake!" I headed down the stairs to see what was up

"Sorry Charlie, we can go now!" I said

"Bella, there is no reason to go anymore." He said

"What, what are you talking about Charlie?" I said, "I'm going to need a car dad. I cant be a burden to you, to Edward, or to anyone!"

"Just go look out side Bells" he said

I went over to the door and looked out cautiously. There I saw Alice, standing next to something large covered with a tarp & ribbon. "Alice, what is going on here?"

"Well Bella, Edward wanted me to bring this by for you, he figured you could use it!" she said as I looked out and saw Edwards Volvo in my driveway.

"Oh, Alice. This is too much, I can't possibly, what is Edward going to drive?" I said

"Edward will be using one of our fathers cars. He told me to tell you it was only on loan. Just till your truck is repaired!" she said, "By the way the truck will be ready next week!"

"Alice, thank you for dropping it off. I really don't know what else to say. Thank you!" I said reaching over to hug her

"We're going to be sisters soon, it's my pleasure Bella!" she sang suddenly Charlie was moving closer, he obviously had something on his mind

"Bella, you can't be thinking of going thru with the wedding now honey. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to Edward." He said

"Dad, what do you mean? Of course the wedding is still on and what do you mean by it wouldn't be right?" I replied as I was beginning to become agitated

Alice sensed my mood, and took it upon herself to explain for me, "Charlie, it is my understanding after speaking with my brother. That the wedding is still on, that we will make this the best day of Bella's life, and then, after the wedding Bella & her husband will decide what treatment is in her best interest together."

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know" Charlie said, fumbling over his words

"It's okay dad, it's my fault I forgot to mention it." I said, " Dad, do you mind if I head inside, I'm feeling really tired"

"Oh, yes-yes of course. Alice, please let me take you home" he said

"That would be great. Bella, are you okay?" she asked

"Fine, just feeling-tired. Thank you Alice please let Edward know I'll see him later tonight to thank him personally for the car!" I said

When I got to my room I crashed to the bed. Next time I think I would follow the directions on the bottle I told myself.

I'm not sure how long I slept, but when I woke up Edward was holding me tightly. Without even looking I turned to him "Thank you for lending me the car." I breathed lightly caressing his lips with mine. "I really, really appreciate it"

"Alice, mentioned something about 'thanking me personally' he said with a low chuckle

"Why yes, I did Mr. Cullen, I think it would be better if I showed you my gratitude." I teased

"I would be amenable to that" he mussed

I held his face, in my hands kissing him softly; I felt his cold tongue in my mouth, his hands around my waist. The kiss became urgent. I looked into his eyes, and asked him the question that was burning in my mind.

"Edward, do you want me? Right here…right now?

Slowly, I moved my right hand down from his check and placed it on his shoulder. I began exploring my new sense of empowerment, as I kissed each of his closed eyelids, kissed his nose. Returning briefly to his mouth. I felt as Edward began to tense up with each boundary I crossed. My lips moved to his ear, & I nibbled gently on the lobe. "Edward" I breathed, "oh, Edward."

He made no response of protest so I continued on, caressing his neck with my index finger, softly drawing imaginary circle patterns on his skin.

"Bella…" He finally managed to say in a very drawn, unnatural voice "Please"

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, was it please stop…or please continue. I waited for him to clarify. But it never came. He pulled his hand from my waist and brushed the hair from my shoulder. With that movement, something unexpected happened. The strap of my camisole was no longer on my shoulder but had fallen down to reveal a bit more of me than he had ever seen. Edward drew in a quick gasp of air, the air he really didn't need. His mouth now moved to cover my exposed shoulder has he kissed franticly along my collarbone and stopped abruptly at my neck.

I was pushing the limits, I knew this. But I also knew what I wanted and needed and he could fill both of those needs. He now moved to position himself above me, and I complied. He kissed my ear whispering ever so sweet" Bella, please…please ask me to stop. I'll stop if you ask…"

I ran my fingers thru his hair, pulling his head closer to me as his mouth moved down to the top of my breast. His kisses were cold, on my hot flesh. My heart was practically beating out of my chest, and I knew that he wouldn't be able to take much more

"Edward, please don't stop" I begged my hands began to work on the buttons of his shirt. My hands trailing down his marble chest, tugging at the shirt to be released from his jeans. He pulled the shirt quickly off, after all, it was in his way.

His hand reached down to my exposed belly, moving up underneath my top slowly. I shuddered with pleasure at his touch. He moved his lips down to where his hands had just been. Feeling his loving kisses on my body. This felt so right. As his kisses went lower, and lower. His cool fingers were at the waist of my sweats. Teasing me. Oh god was this really going to be happening. I thought he would have stopped long age. His finger slipped under my waistband and began tugging at the fabric. My hands eagerly tried to assist him.

A small rock hit my window, then another one "Oh, perfect." Edward groaned pulling himself off me "The dog wants to talk to you!"

"What is he doing here? I can't talk to him like this." I motioned to my disheveled self " tell him I come over tomorrow."

Edward made his way to the window, and relayed the message to Jacob. I began imagining what must be going thru Jakes mind, seeing Edward shirtless, and hair disheveled. I giggled to myself at that thought.

"Bella, he wants to see you. Make sure you're okay. He doesn't trust me," Edward said with a sneer towards Jake

I got up of the bed trying to gather some composure and I went to the window. He looked at me, and at Edward. I could tell by the angry look in his eyes that he understood exactly what was going on.

"Sorry Bells, um-okay bye." he said quickly as he ran off into the night

I turned towards Edward reached out to entwine my arms around his neck "Now, where were we. Oh, I was right about here." I teased as I reached for the top button of his jeans and gently pulled at the zipper. Edward pushed me back towards the bed, kissing me as we fell back down. I could feel him thru the jean material of his pants.

I finally realized that this was going to happen. This was an entirely new experience for me. I was innocent in the eyes of the world regarding the act of love, we both were. We were finally going to be together. His hands moved up my side and back under the material of my shirt, feeling his way up to my breasts, this was unexplored territory and he was claiming it. For his own, his lips kissed my neck, I was feeling dizzy, but I never wanted this to stop. "Edward, stop for just a second" I begged

"Let me lock the door, just in case Charlie gets up!"

As he moved off me, I was able to finally catch my breath, my heart was pounding out an erratic pattern, and I started walking toward the door to lock it and heard Edward cry out "No Bella. God no.!" just as I hit the floor I must have fainted from all of the excitement, but suddenly Charlie was rushing in "Bella what's wrong. What happened?" he asked worry in his voice "God, honey your burning up!"

"Dad?" I asked wondering where Edward was

"Of course it's me Bella, who else would it be. Did you hit your head? Just let me get dressed, I'll take you to the hospital"

"No Dad! I don't need to go to the hospital! I was just on my way to get some medicine for the pain dad! It's in the bathroom." Trying to cover up the odd situation I now found myself in.

"Let me help you to the bed, and I'll go get your pills." He offered

"Thanks dad." I said and as he left to cross the hall I called out for Edward, I saw the closet open a bit, so I knew he was still here.

Charlie was back within seconds, with my pills. He asked how many I needed. I told him 2, which was the maximum dosage according to the label. "The pains that bad?" he looked worried

I cringed a bit and he didn't question my anymore, he just thrust the pills into my hand. Hoping that I would be put out of my misery. "Bella, I want to talk to you more about this wedding."

"Dad, this really isn't a good time. Can we talk about this later?"

"Well, I've finally got you alone. You are always with Edward or Alice, and I want your own thoughts on this mater."

"What mater?" I asked

"Bella, I want you to reconsider the wedding." He began "I know you think I'm harping but honey, but without treatment your going to die, your getting worse daily. I see you struggling and it's hard to watch. You should be focusing on recovery right now, not a wedding!"

I began crying, which made Charlie worry "Dad, I have never asked anyone for anything in my life! I have taken care of mom; hell, I have even taken care of you. I'm tired, so tired daddy and now I want this one thing. This one pure perfect thing. Edward loves me with all his heart, and I love him. If I died tomorrow, I would be grateful for even the littlest fraction of time I've spent with him. Grateful for the love and happiness he has brought to my life. And here you sit asking me to give up the only thing I've ever wanted! The only thing I have ever needed!" My voice was raised and cracking at this point "I won't do it. I can't give him up. I won't!"

I ran thru the door and down the stairs, falling on the last step. Charlie was coming after me, and I knew Edward was probably in shock waiting in my room for me to return, I grabbed the keys and ran for the car. I felt like I was running for my life. I jumped in and locked the doors as I turned the key, engine purred to life.

Charlie, was screaming after me" Bella please stop! For Christ sake stop!"

As the tires spun, looking for traction I saw Edward's stunned face in my window, he now realized I wasn't coming back tonight.

I had to get out of here! I wasn't thinking clearly. I had to have been doing 90 maybe 100. The pills were taking effect, making me tired. Where can I go? I was crying harder now, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't go to Edward's. That is the first place Charlie would go. I had nowhere else, no one else. So I went to the only other place I could think of. I went to Jacob. My Jacob.

I drove the car over the invisible boundary line as fast as I could, slowing down once I was on the other side. I headed towards the beach. I needed to rest. I need to think. As I drove down the road, I began to hear the sounds of the wolves. Oh crap, I didn't even think about the fact that I was now driving the vampires car. Suddenly, on the side of the road I saw the large black wolf. As I drove to the beach he followed close behind watching me. I got out of the car, and moved directly towards the beach. I heard a deep growl from behind me. "Sam it's only me Bella. I just want to go to the beach. Please just leave me alone" I turned, and the wolf was gone.

It was dark out, but it didn't matter to me. I made my way to the beach, sitting down on a piece of driftwood. I began to cry, I was cold and alone. I was still dressed in only my camisole and sweat pants. I didn't even have shoes. Great, just great!

"Bells, where are you!" Jacob called out of the darkness.

I didn't answer. I just wanted to sleep. He knew I was out here anyway. I'm sure Sam had told him. I felt warmth surround me, "God, You're freezing Bella. Let me take you home."

I felt him pick me up, and carry me away. I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. In the morning, I woke up in a familiar place. I was alone, and I wasn't sure where Jake was. When I opened the door, I called out "Hello? Billy? Jake?" I called out without a response. I realized how worried Edward must be. I needed to leave. Then I saw the note on the kitchen table. It had my name on it, so I picked it up & quickly saw it was from Jake.

Bella,

If you are reading this, I wasn't there with you when you woke up. I am sorry to have left you alone, but I will be back very soon. Please wait for me. We need to talk.

Love Jacob

My painkillers had worn off long ago, and I was feeling it. But I decided to wait like he had requested. I knew we needed to talk & I wasn't looking forward to it. I waited, but he didn't come back. I had to go home, the pain was excruciating at this point.

The Volvo was waiting for me outside the house. That was great, at least I didn't need to walk down to the beach feeling the way I did. I began the drive back to Forks, once again crossing the invisible boundary line.

I saw Edward pacing back and forth on the other side. I pulled the car over and got out. He grabbed me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly to him.

"Bella, I've been out of my mind with worry! Alice said you disappeared, so I knew where you were. At least I hoped that you were here!"

"I just couldn't listen to Charlie anymore, I needed to get away from him last night! I'm sorry I left you alone."

"There is nothing to be sorry for Love, I'm just glad you're here now."

"Edward, I think I need to see Carlisle. Do you know if he's at the hospital?"

"No Bella he's at home. I'll take you there." He said as he put me into the car worry on his face

We made our way to Edward's house, as we pulled up we saw Alice coming towards us. "Bella, Charlie has been over here looking for you! He's frantic and so worried about you. He said you left without your medicine, without shoes even."

"Alice, I don't mean to be rude. But I really don't care anymore. After what he said, what I know he thinks about me. Just please, I need to see Carlisle"

Edward picked me up and took me into the house, running me up the stairs to his room. He sat down on the couch, still holding me against him. Carlisle was there almost immediately. He had brought his bag, as if he already knew what I needed.

"Bella let me give you something for the pain." He offered Pulling out a syringe and a bottle of morphine.

I didn't care that it was a needle; I just wanted the pain to go away. I didn't want to feel like this anymore. When he was finished, Edward laid me on the bed. Sitting next to me "Thank you Carlisle" he said and that was all I heard

I woke up much later, to the sound of my lullaby playing in the room. It was nice to wake up to that beautiful sound "Edward" I said

"I'm here Bella. Right here." As he moved to position himself next to me

"What time is it Edward?"

"It's 2:00 AM, you slept all morning" as I stretched I noticed I was wearing different clothes "Edward, where are my clothes?"

"Alice helped you change. You were pretty out of it!" he said smiling "Don't worry Bella, I didn't peak!"

"What a shame! I thought you would have at least wanted to peak!"

"Bella, I'm shocked! I would never-not without permission!" he seemed offended

"Well, I give you permission!" as I took of my top bearing myself for him to see

"God, your perfect Bella" as he reached out to pull me closer.

"Your turn!" I teased and his shirt was gone

I pushed him down next to me, and pulled my leg over him so I was pinning him down


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to let you get away from me twice!" I bent down to kiss his lips, his neck, and his chest. I moved my hands to the button of his jeans, and began to remove his pants. I saw his boxers filled out to the bursting point and I realized he was up for this.

Suddenly I was no longer on top, I was the one pined down as he swiftly removed all of my remaining clothes. I was completely naked, and I didn't care. He sat back to look at me, looking at his gift with such excitement. I reached out to help him with his boxers." Are you sure about this Bella?"

"I've never been more sure of anything Edward. I want you, I want to feel you inside of me Edward" I begged and with that, the boxers were no longer an issue

He kissed my hand gently, and moved his caress down my arm. I felt him grab my leg and hike it around his waist. He ran his hand over my breast and down my stomach, touching the moistness between my legs. I shivered with the pleasure of this light soft touch. I had never felt like this before, the pleasure was so intense. I felt Edward slip a finger inside of me and I moaned. I let him discover my, body. In a moment it would be my turn. "My turn." I whispered, "Let me, touch you," I begged and he complied turning us over in one fluid motion. I was now back on top. I looked at his glorious body. He was perfect in everyway. I bent down to kiss his stomach, and then took him in my hand stroking him slowly as I kissed the tip of him. The groan that came from him was one of pure desire. I took him into my mouth, encircling him with my tongue.

I stopped suddenly, and made my way up to his mouth. I lay against him as we kissed. I wanted to be in charge, so I straddled him as I rubbed him against me. I looked into his eyes, the look on his face was amazing, questioning. He didn't know what I was going to do. So the pleasure and surprise was there for him when I suddenly positioned myself up upon his tip and pushed myself down on him. Filling myself with him completely. I began to pull up as he pushed me back down and grabbed my hips. He slowly lifted me gently up and down on him as my breath came ragged" Bella, oh god Bella!" he cried as he matched each stroke with powerful thrusts as I rode him.

We were making love. I couldn't believe this was happening; the pleasure and the pain were so intense. I felt like I was floating. I had waited so long for this moment, he had taken me. Finally I was his forever. The sensation was complete ecstasy. He turned me so I was once again beneath him. I felt the power of his thrusts as he pushed himself deep within me. I felt something coming, something begging to be released within, I let out a cry as I came, Edward's thrusts became desperate as he plunged deep once, twice more and then came to his own completion. After we had both reached our climax, he fell onto me, not wanting to remove himself. As he withdrew from me, I felt suddenly empty. "Edward, I love you!" I whispered Edward said nothing…for once he was speechless…

I awoke to gentle kisses on my head, "Bella, my love." Edward said as he continued smothering me with his affection

"Edward, that was spectacular! I never thought I could ever feel like that!"

We held each other for a while but the magic was broken by a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he chuckled. I realized that we would have to get up sometime soon

"Bella, I would like nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed, but we have things to. You really should talk to Charlie. Let him know where you are at least."

"Please, just let me handle Charlie. Okay?"

"Sure, no problem. It was just a suggestion."

"Your right, I know your right. Let me shower and I'll head home to talk to him. Okay?"

"I'll find you something to wear, I'm sure Alice has something!"

"Thank you!

I went into the bathroom & locked the door. I sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the water to fill it up. I soaked in the hot water, relieving the tension in my body. I wasn't looking forward to talk with Charlie. I just really wanted to avoid it.

I laid back and immersed my head under the water. Listening to the water fill my ears, relaxing my mind. I thought I heard a knock at the door, but it was muffled under the water. I felt very peaceful, weightless floating underneath the water.

I heard a loud noise, and sputtered up for air, looking into the worried eyes of Edward

"Can I help you?" I managed to say smiling

"What were you doing? Didn't you hear me knocking? God, Bella I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm okay Edward. It's just something I do to relax!"

"Alice had some clothes for you, I'll just leave them on the bed"

"Thank You Edward!"

"I'll wait for you downstairs"

I quickly finished up and got dressed. Pulling my hair into a clip. As I came down the staircase, I realized everyone was watching me. Oh crap, they all know what happened last night, I thought to myself and immediately blushed.

"Good Morning!" I said as Alice came over and took hold of my arm

"Now Bella, we need to talk about Saturday!"

"Alice, I'm not sure about the wedding. I mean I want to marry Edward of course. It's just that, well I'm not feeling as well as I thought I would. It's hard to explain"

"Bella, Please don't worry about a thing. I have made some adjustments to the plans"

'What are you talking about Alice?"

"Well Bella, it's now going to just be family. I know how you've been feeling and we want this to be perfect for you. We want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you Alice, you don't know how relieved this makes me feel!"

Edward came up behind me and whispered" Bella, we better get over to see Charlie before he leaves for work"

"I know, lets go!"

We drove in silence to my house; Charlie was still home when we arrived. I knocked on the door, not knowing if I was welcome or not

The door opened and Charlie grabbed me up in his arms pulling me away from Edward "Bella, I am so sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. Please forgive me!"

"Dad, you just want what's best for me." I was going to be nice, I was getting tired of fighting "I love you dad"

"Jacob called to let me know that you at least had been there for a while, and then I called Edward's but nobody knew where you were."

"Edward, thank you for driving me home. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure Bella, you just relax. I'll see you later!"

I went in the kitchen to look for something to eat. There was a knock at the door, and I called for the person to come it. I turned, stunned to see Jacob. I ran up and gave him a big hug.

"Jake, I waited for you to come back but I needed to go I wasn't feeling so wel-" I trailed off

"Jake, what's wrong? Jake!" His hands were trembling he was loosing control

"What have you done Bella?" He was angry

"What? I don't understand what you talking about" I was very confused

"Bella, how could you! How could you let him-God I feel sick!"

"Jake, what are you talking" I was interrupted by Jacob's sobs

"You let that bloodsucker inside of you. I can smell him! I smell him in you! You gave you're self to him!"

"Jake, please calm down, you knew Edward & I were getting married. You knew tha-"

"I knew nothing! Nothing Bella, except my love for you! You should be mine; your supposed to be mine! How could this have happened! He has taken everything from me!" he cried

"Jake, just calm down!"

"Calm down! How can I? You've given your soul to a monster! I left, thinking I could forget. Forget about our future together, our love, our family and our children! I felt your pain and fear all this time. We have a connection Bella! You and me, we were meant for each other!"

"Jacob, please don't talk like that."

"It's true Bella, I came back because I sensed you needed me! I dreamt about you, you called out to me across the wind. I knew you'd been injured even before I had even been told about the accident. When I heard that the cancer was back, I knew we could fight it together! But you just gave up. Not even trying to save yourself! Your precious Edward will take care of you by taking your life away! That's not okay with me! Your mine Bella and I wont let you go!"

His words stung, I felt like a bus had hit me. What he said was true. I had given up but not in the way he thought

"Jacob, I'm so sorry! Sorry if I've hurt you. It was never done intentionally. But the path I'm on is not the same as your. My future is gone-"

'Oh, Bella, It's not gone! Don't you see, I'm right hear! We can be together"

"Jake, I'm marrying Edward. I'll love him till the day I die."

"But he'll change you. Change you into one of them!"

"No, Jake. That isn't going to be happening"

"What do you mean? Has he said he wont change you?"

"Jake, He never really wanted to change me before anyway. He said he couldn't take away my soul, but when the time comes he will want to change me. But I love him so very much; I can't allow him to do that, to feel the pain of killing me. I figure I can save him from that pain at least."

"So…your…" Jacob choked out "going to die?" tears streaming down his face the reality sinking in

"Yes, Jacob I'm going to die. And I'm scared, so scared."

"Then fight, try to get better. Try to stay with me"

"Jake, I need to rest now" I cringed with pain as I reached for the pills on the counter

Jake got me some water, and put his arm around my shoulder as I opened up the pills, spilling some out on the counter "Damn it!" I cried as I started to pick them up

I took a few pills and looked over to Jacob "Jake, you know I love you, but it's just not enough. When I'm gone you'll find someone who deserves you, someone who can truly love you in everyway."

"There will never be anyone but you for me Bella, I've already told you that." He moved towards me to kiss me. I tried to step back but he held me in his arms "Bella, I want you! Please, love me!"

"Jake, I love Edward." My voice sounding drowsy and I swayed "I need to go to bed"

"I'll take you upstairs." And with that he picked me up and took me to my bedroom

I only slept for a couple of hours and when I opened my eyes, I was looking directly into the eyes of Jacob Black. I quickly sat up "What the hell are you doing here Jake?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all Bella. I called Edward for you and when he gets here I'll leave."

"Why would you call him Jake? I'm fine!"

"You seemed like you weren't feeling well and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Thank you for your concern. You have been a great friend to me Jake."

"Bella, I'll be what ever you need me to be. I love you" I hugged him, and as he held me tight he said, "I only want you to be happy Bella."

"Jacob, thank you for calling me. How are you feeling Love?" the magical voice said

"Edward I'm fine! Jake was just concerned."

"I'll see you later Bells. Edward, I don't think I said it before but congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you Jacob, that is kind of you." Edward said and with that Jacob was gone

With the wedding only days away I was feeling good. I felt stronger, and I wanted to check in with Alice and see if she needed help.

"Edward, do you mind if we go over to your house? I want to check with Alice about the wedding!"

"No problem Bella, I think it would be a great idea. Only 4 days till the day!"

"I am so happy, Edward. I love you!" holding him close to me

"Lets go before I jump you!"

"What if that was my plan!" I teased

"Lets go home to my house, where we can be as reckless as we want!"

We drove quickly to Edwards house, and by the looks of it as he had predicted everyone was gone.

We went up to Edward's room, and as he shut the door I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist kissing his neck.

"Bella, please give me a moment!" As he pushed my down on the bed, He was on top of me and each of us were trying to undress the other one as quick as possible. I saw the large bulge in his pants and became even more excited. I released him from his pants, and took him in my mouth. He moaned with pleasure, as my hot mouth sucked him, licked him. I wanted to feel him release his seed in my mouth. "Oh Christ Bella! Almost there. Almost…" I felt a cool explosion in my mouth. The taste was amazing, indescribable. I sucked and licked every drop!

"Wow! That was incredible Bella!" As he was reaching between my thighs feeling the wetness "Are you ready for me?"

"I'm always ready for you Edward my love" he rubbed himself against me, looking deep into my eyes and entered me with one push. This time he was in charge, and it felt good to surrender myself completely to him. The rhythmic motion that he set was intoxicating; I wanted him to go deeper. He sensed what I was thinking and then I was on top of him, pushing him deeper into me. I screamed out his name. He held me tight as we shook together with my climax. God this was great I thought

"Yes it is!" Edward said

"What did you say?" I was stunned, had he heard me

"I agreed with you, this is great!"

"Edward, I didn't say that. I thought it!"

"Maybe I can read you when you let your mind go. I'm not sure Bella. We have plenty of time to test this!" He teased, "We'll talk to Carlisle"

I got up off the bed, threw my clothes on quickly

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry Edward! I've worked up an appetite. I'm just going to get an apple and I'll be right back!"

"Hurry back!" I went to the door, turned round and saw him putting on some pants. I ran back to him and kissed his hard on his mouth

"Just a sample for later…" I teased

I went downstairs to the kitchen. The Cullen's didn't eat food, but they usually had a fruit bowl on the counter. I went into the kitchen, picked up the apple from the dish. I washed it, in the sink and grabbed a knife to peel it.

As I turned and walk back toward the fruit bowl, I looked up in surprise as Jasper was standing in front of me. I jumped back in shock and sliced my finger. Blood oozing from the cut, in the distance I heard Edward and Alice scream from different directions, as Jasper attacked me and bit down on my neck. I fell backward and the apple fell from my hand. In a blur, I saw Edward and Emmett pulling Jasper from me as I fell to the cold marble floor. I saw Edwards distressed face above me & then I closed my eyes….


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

We had just made love, God I couldn't get enough of Bella. I didn't want to ever let her go. She had just jumped off the bed and was putting her clothes on

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm hungry Edward! I've worked up an appetite. I'm just going to get an apple and I'll be right back!"

"Hurry back!" I said as I watched he go to the door. I decided to put some sweats on; she ran back to me and kissed me passionately on my mouth

"Just a sample for later…" she teased

I went over to my CD's to look for the special song I was working on for her wedding gift. I was keeping it a surprise, & I knew she would love it!

I was dreaming about Saturday when I heard Alice, she'd had a vision that I just couldn't fathom.

I quickly saw Bella, at the sink, she turned around with an apple in her hands she had a knife and she was startled by…oh god Jasper. NO! This was happening now!

"No! Jasper NO! I screamed as I ran down the stairs. Alice was directly behind me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Emmett run into the kitchen just inches ahead of me. The apple was on the floor, and Jasper had Bella's neck in his mouth. We pulled him off of her, and I saw her drop to the ground. Her eyes were open for a moment as I looked down at her. Then they closed.

"Oh God No! Not Bella, not now! Please baby, please wake up. You're okay-your okay. You'll be okay!" as I pulled her close to me

"ALICE! Get Carlisle!" I screamed

Emmett held Jasper back, "Emmett, get him out of here!"

"Edward" Alice said

"Oh god, what the hell happened?" Carlisle asked as he kneeled down to check her

"Jasper" was all I could say as I looked down at my angel laying in a pool of blood of her own blood

"Edward, please step outside with Alice"

"I'm not leaving her! Bella, please wake up!"

"Edward, please calm down. I need to check for a pulse, I need to see if she's still alive."

"Oh God Carlisle help her! Please, I can't lose her!"

"Jasper didn't drain her. He was stopped in time. Thank god! Edward we need to move her, take her upstairs."

I lifted her limp body and held her tight against me. As we walked to the stairs, I saw everyone gathered in the living room. Jasper has his head in his hands; Alice was trying to comfort him.

_I'm sorry Edward I didn't see. I never thought he would. I'm so sorry Alice thought to me_

I laid her on our bed, as I looked down at her I noticed She was so quite, where was the screaming?

"Carlisle, why is she so calm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everyone is different. We just have to stay with her. Edward, please go clean yourself up"

I looked down and realized I was covered in blood, her blood!

"Please don't leave her. I'll be right back!"

I showered quickly, not wanting to be gone from her for even a moment. I ran directly back to her side "Carlisle, any change?"

There was a knock at the door, "Please just go away. Leave us!"

"Edward, we need to discus what were going to tell Charlie. He's expecting to walk his daughter down the isle in 4 days. That's not going to happen now."

"My Bella, I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I always tried to protect you from danger, it didn't cross my mind you would need protecting from one of us!" my voice broke as I spoke the words

"What do we say to Charlie?"

"Carlisle, I really don't care what you say to Charlie. That doesn't matter to me right now! Less than an hour ago I was holding her soft and warm in my arms, and now I'm cleaning her blood off me and she's gone! So, I really don't give a shit about Charlie!"

"I'm sorry Edward. I know. I'll take care of it. I'm going to send Alice up, you shouldn't be alone right now"

I lay down next to Bella and held her hand. It was already colder and I started grieve for her. My existence had changed in a heartbeat. It would never be the same. But at least now she would be with me, forever.

Alice came up and took Bella's other hand "Edward, Jasper feels-"

"Alice, please don't. Not right okay!"

"Edward, Bella's going to be fine"

"Fine, Alice? Damning her to hell is not fine with me!"

Over the next two days I never left her side. I couldn't leave my angel. Carlisle would check in on the periodically because this transformation was not going like the others. She didn't move and she didn't cry out in pain. There were whimpers now and again. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes.

I placed my head on her chest as her heartbeat became erratic; within minutes I heard the last beat.

"Carlisle, her heart has stopped!"

"It's complete. She'll wake up soon. Edward, just hold her, talk to her."

I did as my father instructed. I wanted her to know I was with her and that I hadn't left her.

"Bella, I'm here with you. I love you Bella." As I kissed her lips, her lips moved, and I kissed her again. She kissed me back "Bella?" she was waking up

"Edward, what happened? Did I pass out again?"

"Don't you remember Love?"

"I went to get an apple, then I saw- Jasper"

"Yes, Bella. Do you remember cutting your finger?"

"Jasper, bit me?" she trailed off stunned "so, I'm a…"

"Yes Bella you are. I'm so sorry!"

"Edward, are you okay?"

"No, Bella I'm not. My brother attacked you!"

"But you're not mad at me?"

"Oh God no Bella, why would I be mad at you. Don't be ridiculous"

"Let me get Carlisle"

I opened the door and called down for him.

"Bella! Good to see you are up. How do you feel? Carlisle asked

"I'm confused. I don't really remember what happened exactly. I thought that I had just passed out again"

"Are you thirsty Bella?" he continued

"No, I'm not."

"Then would you mind a visitor?" she shook her head

"Alice, you can come in!"

"Oh Bella! We are all so glad that you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Alice, please. Don't she doesn't remember much" I said

"What Alice? Why wouldn't I be okay?

"Bella, Jasper didn't just bite you. He almost drained you"

"Oh, I didn't realize. Where is he?"

"You shouldn't worry about this now" I said

"Edward, Alice I'd like to see Jasper please" She asked

"What? No way not after what he's done to you!"

"I want to see him alone, please!" she was getting more agitated

I stood up, and walked to the door with Alice. The whole family was waiting on the other side of the door. "Jasper, she wants to see you" I watched as he hung his head, and walked into my room shutting the door behind him

**Bella's POV**

I was still fuzzy about the event's leading up to my "new" existence, I had realized Jasper had bit me. But I hadn't known that he tried to drain me. Alice's little slip had caught me surprise.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Where is he?" I asked, hoping he was okay

"You shouldn't worry about this now" Edward spoke softly to me, stroking my hair

"Edward, Alice I'd like to see Jasper please"

"What? No way not after what he's done to you!" Edward jumped off the bed angry at my request

"I want to see him alone, please!" I requested again, more forcefully this time

They walked to the door to leave, I saw Edward look back at me with what looked like curiosity. The whole family was waiting on the other side of the door. I could hear them. "Jasper, she wants to see you" Edward's voice rang in my ears.

As they left the room, I moved from the bed to the window. I looked out into the vast forest that lay in front of me. Only separated by a thin pane of glass. I touched the glass with my hand and felt the warmth that radiated through.

I heard the door click behind me. Jasper was here. I could feel him. The blood that ran thru my veins was the same as the blood in his. "Why wont you look at me Jasper?" I asked, still gazing out the window. I could feel his anguish, he was unable to control himself, he had thought of taking me many times before.

"Bella. I-I…"he stuttered, unable to get out the thought. He still didn't look up.

"I know Jasper. I know" I calmly spoke this words "Jasper, come. Look"

He moved closer and stood next to me. Still not looking at me." Look and see how beautiful it is" I said looking out to the trees

I looked over to Jasper, and saw as he tried to steal glances sideways, he wouldn't meet my gaze. I turned to him and he saw me he fell to the ground sobbing his dry tearless cry. "Oh Bella, I wish I could take it back. I would do anything for forgiveness. Please forgive my, Bella." As he grasped my legs begging.

Behind me, I heard the door open softly; I knew Edward was in the room. But I continued to focus on Jasper

I bent down, and looked in his eyes. He was startled, but couldn't break my gaze. I touched his cheek. "Jasper, there is nothing to forgive." I felt an energy pass between us and he blinked away.

"How did you do that?" he asked standing up and stepping back

"Jasper, I've done nothing," I said in my cool calm voice that was now my own

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward said rushing to my side. Looking at Jasper with anger and disgust.

"Edward, please. Everything is fine" I reached to touch Edward's face. I felt the energy sensation again

"Bella? What was that? You did do something, what is that?" Edward said concerned

"Edward, please it was nothing. I need to change. Please give me a moment" I knew that Edward didn't want to leave

Jasper kept looking at me. He didn't want to leave either. But I saw Edward take him by the arm and take him to the door.

"She wants to get changed. She'll be out soon, Please wait for us in the living room. Alice?" Edward said

"I'm on it. I'll be right back!" she chirped

I was in the bathroom, sat on the edge of the tub and ran the water. This seems familiar to me. Deja vu I thought as I stripped the blood stained clothes off of my body…I heard an intake of breath behind me. "Edward" I looked at him over my shoulder, my eyes taking him in "either I have too little clothing on, or you my dear have too many" I teased

I walked over to him and touched his shoulder walking around him like I was circling my prey "Please Edward, say something."

"S-Something" he managed to sputter out. As I laughed out a low chuckle

I stepped into the warm water, and it felt wonderful against my cool skin. I sat down and looked to Edward. His mouth was open, his eyes dazed as I pulled my hair away from my back" Edward, would you mind?"

"What..?" his eyes seemed to comeback into focus "What Bella..?"

"Wash my back?"

"Yes, of course" he picked up the sponge and rubbed circles into my back. I moaned with the pleasure of his touch

I turned quickly to look at him, and I gazed into his eyes "Why don't you join me?"

I reached over and pulled him in. "Hey, Hey wait Bella! I'm still dressed!" he said as he slid into the water. I took his face in my hands and I kissed him "I told you that you had too many clothes on!" I whispered against his face.

Edward stopped and pulled away from me. "Bella, I-"

"Edward I know, don't worry about it. Shhh…shhh, just kiss me. Love me!"

"What do you mean you know? How would you know what I was going to say?"

"It's nothing Edward!" I reached out to kiss him but he stood up he wanted to leave

"Bella, please talk to me!"

"Fine just go!" I said, "Leave me!"

"I'm not going to leave you I'm just concerned. Let me get Carlisle I'll be right back. Please Bella"

As he left I got out of the tub, I needed to get ready for the confrontation that was surely going to come. I combed out my hair, and put the clothes on that Alice had brought up.

I went back into the bedroom and took my place over by the window. Feeling the warmth, feeling the glass against my skin.

"Bella, I've brought Carlisle. Please let him look at you."

"I've spoken to Jasper, Bella. He told me about your talk. He told me what happened"

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Edward asked "Just please see Bella"

"I am Edward, Please let me talk with her. Alone"

"No, no, she needs to rest. She needs to drink"

"Edward, Please give me a moment alone with Carlisle." I said as he looked at me with pained eyes, he shut the door behind him.

"Bella, your are extraordinary! What Jasper told me was amazing!"

"Carlisle, please it was nothing!"

"But your gift it's, well, we need to test it out more"

"I'm not sure how I did it. It just came from me. That's all I know. Edward seems confused about me. He wants you to assure him that I'm fine, that I'm not damaged."

"He loves you very much Bella, he never wanted this for you. You know that."

"I know. Can I tell you something Carlisle?"

"Of course Bella, you can tell me anything"

"When I had the car accident, I was clinically dead when they found me. They brought me back to life. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I did"

"Does Edward know about that? That I was dead?"

"No, I don't think he knows that part."

"I saw heaven Carlisle! At least what I perceive heaven to be. I saw light, pure energy, radiance!" as I spoke these words Carlisle just gazed at me in astonishment "It was wonderful, peaceful…beautiful…and then it was taken away from me, suddenly."

"When I spoke to Jasper he said you made him feel different. He couldn't really describe it, but that even when he left you he was changed somehow"

"When Jasper tried to drain me and I was once again dying I felt my soul return to the light, I was warm and felt pure love. I believe I was protected from the pain of the transformation. Then I woke up to Edward's voice, calling my name."

"Bella, the things you have told me are miraculous! Something I could never have imagined, I always had faith but I never felt. Never known-"

"Carlisle, when I spoke to Jasper, I sensed his despair. His anger at himself for taking my life. I offered him a gift. The gift of serenity."

"Jasper told me he felt forgiveness, and tranquility emanating from you. He still feels it now."

"Edward once told me your theory on why he could read the thoughts of others, and Alice's visions. I believe my gift comes from what I experienced when I was dead. The peace, tranquility, love and light. I feel that is what I can offer to your family if you allow me to stay."

"Bella, you are part of this family, you have been for years. I already consider you a daughter."

"Thank you Carlisle, I am grateful to be a part of your family." I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. I felt the spark transfer from me to Carlisle, as his eyes widened in amazement.

The door opened and Edward came to my side.

"So Carlisle how is Bella doing? Is she fine?"

"Oh, Edward she's more than fine. She's perfect!"

"Edward, I think I'd like to go downstairs. I'm feeling a bit restless"

"I was thinking the exact same thing! Everyone has been anxious to see you!"

Edward, Carlisle and I made our way, down the stairs. My entire family was there to greet me.

"Bella, I'm so glad to have you as a daughter!" Esme was the first to reach out to embrace me as a member of the family

"Thank you Esme. You have always been so kind to me!" I looked into the group and noticed that Jasper was the furthest away from me, just watching

Rosalie gave me a hug, and then Emmett picked me up and swung me around "Bella! I do believe you owe me an arm wrestling match!"

"Your right Emmett, I do! Would you like to give it a go now or do you need time to prepare? Rest up a bit?" Everyone chuckled

"Oh that hurts Bella! Let's do it now and I'm not going to go easy on you so prepare to get your ass kicked!"

"I was just going to say the same thing to you Emmett!"

Emmett and I went to the dinning room and everyone followed "Don't you guys usually take bets on this sort of thing?" I asked

"Um…we already have" Jasper finally spoke up

"Okay let's do this!" Emmett snarled

"Bella, Good luck!" Edward said as he kissed me. I winked at him as I turned around

We clasped our hand together, Carlisle was officiating, as Emmett tried to stare me down" On the count of 3, 1-2…3"Carlisle said

His grip was tight and our hand didn't move. He kept starring at me, I looked into his eyes and he loosened his grip. As he did I flung his hand down on the table. I had won, Emmett just looked stunned

"Hey Bella! Best 2 out of 3? I'll get you next-"

"No Emmett, you wont!" I teased

"I concur!" Alice chimed in as we walked off together, into the kitchen.

I froze as we entered the room. Alice and Edward turned to see why I stopped

"Bella? Are you okay? What is the mat-" he immediately realized what was wrong. This was where my old life ended and the new one began. I closed my eyes for a moment

"What did you tell my family?" I asked

"Charlie thinks you are off on a girls weekend with me!" Alice said

"When can I see Charlie again?"

"Bella, we need to see how well you can control your urges first, then we'll see"

At that moment Emmett bounded in the room" Guys, what would you say to an impromptu hunting trip? Bella, needs to get out and sink her teeth in shall we say!"

"Funny Emmett!" Edward said "Bella, what do you think. Would you be up to that now?"

"Yes, I would like to try."


	6. Chapter 6

We headed out to one of Emmett's favorite spots-Lots of bears and mountain lion or so he said. I would get to see my Edward hunt and see it first hand.

"Watch me Bella, I'll show you how its done!" Emmett said as he darted off into the woods

Carlisle and Edward stood next to me as we watched Emmett run into the woods. I really didn't know what to expect but I was stunned when I saw him take down a huge bear. The bear put up a massive fight for its life, batting Emmett with his claws. But in the end it was my new brother who won the battle

Emmett bounded towards our little group, "Now that is how you take down a grizzly!" Emmett cried in triumph as he knocked fists with Edward "Good one Em!"

"Bella, Would you like to try?" Edward encouraged

"Yes, Please" as I stepped away from the group

"Would you like some help!" Emmett offered as he laughed, "This should be good!"

"No, I think I can manage just fine Emmett, thanks anyway!"

I stepped into a clearing of trees; the eyes of the others eagerly awaited my first fight, my first kill.

I heard Emmett in the distance say "What the hell is she doing? She's just standing there!" Edward asked Carlisle if he thought I needed help and his reply was "lets see what she makes of it Edward" all of this was brought to me by my improved listening abilities

I closed my eyes and waited. I clasped my hands together as if holding a butterfly, pulling them close to my chest. A small flicker of electricity glowed in my hands as I looked down at them

I heard the animal before I saw it. It approached me from my right and I didn't move.

"Carlisle for god sakes let me go! Bella!" Edward screamed

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" Emmett said, "I agree with Edward, we need to help her."

"No! She needs to learn" Carlisle said in the distance

I knew Edward was distraught, hell there was a large bear on my left and he was worried. I turned to look at the bear; it was moving closer. Then with a loud growl it stopped and lay on the ground next to me. I calmly walked over, my back still to my audience. I knelt down next to the bear and bit down on its neck, draining it of life.

I turned and slowly walked back to my family. "Thanks for the pointers Emmett! I think I got it," I laughed

"What the hell was that? Bella, what did you do to that bear?" Emmett demanded

I ignored his questions, and I went directly to Edward seeking his opinion of how I did. But his face had an unrecognizable look. " Edward, did I do something wrong?" I asked timidly

"No, Bella. But I'm not sure what you did. Carlisle?" Edward looked to his father

"Bella, what was that exactly? What did you do?" Carlisle asked fascinated

"It was nothing! I just wanted a bear, so I called for one"

"You called for one!" Edward was amazed

"I can get you a mountain lion if you like Edward!" I teased

"Bella how did you-" Edward started but I interrupted

"Please, We'll talk later, maybe you can help me understand it better. I need you to understand. Okay?"

"Later" he agreed and kissed me on the mouth as he bounded off into the woods for his meal.

I was suddenly feeling tired. I knew that I didn't require sleep but I felt like I needed to recharge somehow. I backed away from the group, and sat next to a large oak. A small rabbit passed my way and I picked it up. I looked into its eyes, then put it in my lap and began to stroke its soft fur. Next a dear came up and began nibbling the grass near my feet. "Oh great!" I murmured, "I'm like some freak animal magnet for Christ sake!"

Emmett must have heard me because he turned around, "Bella, what are you doing to that poor creature in your lap?"

"I'm petting it Emmett! What does it look like?" I said in a mock tone

First Carlisle and then Edward made their way back to me, both staring at the hoard of little animals gathered around me. "Please don't laugh. It isn't funny!"

"Saving a snack for later!" Edward teased

I looked into his eyes, as he and Emmett laughed at me. I felt tears, well up in my eyes, but I knew I couldn't cry. Carlisle bent down and took my hand pulling me up and put his arm around my shoulder. With that gesture the laughing stopped.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed" Edward said

"But you did." was all I could say as I bent down and let the little rabbit go free.

Suddenly, I smelled something, something horrible. It was like rotting, moldy fur

"What the hell is that smell?" I exclaimed

"The pack is here, and they are angry. The say the treaty is broken, they have come to fight"

"Edward," Carlisle asked, "We need to talk to Sam and explain"

That was going to be our best option, our only option at this point because the four of us were surrounded.

Sam walked out of the woods, in human form flanked on both sides by Jake and Paul. He wanted to speak for himself.

"You have attacked a human. The treaty is broken!"

Carlisle stepped forward to speak "The treaty was broken well before this, by your pack. At that time we overlooked the multiple infractions for the benefit of peace"

"You bit a human! This cannot be overlooked!" Sam roared, "You have broken the pact you agreed to!"

I stepped forward to speak to Sam and the others. This needed to be settled peacefully. Edward pulled me back towards him "Bella, there is nothing to be done. They are right"

I pulled away from him and continued over to Sam and Carlisle.

"Bella! What have they done to you? I thought you said they weren't going to" Jake trailed off with anger in his eyes

"Jake, I have been saved!"

"Your one of them. They killed you!"

"The treaty was signed over 80 years ago. In that time, those who agreed to the pact have never broken it! The tribe on the other hand-"

"They bit you. He bit you!" Jake was pointing towards Edward

"No, you are mistaken. Edward didn't do this to me! It's true, I was bitten but I was found alive. They didn't finish me off because it was against the treaty. They couldn't even bite me to drain me and end my life." I was twisting the facts a little, but what did it mater, technically it was true. Jasper had never agreed to the treaty. Never promised to not bite or kill a human.

"Is this true Carlisle?" Sam questioned

Everyone looked to Carlisle for confirmation that is was correct "The treaty, as agreed to 82 years ago has not been broken by the Cullen's. We only want to continue to exist in peace with the tribe"

The wolves in the forest were growling. They came for a fight

"Well that's awfully convenient for you Edward. Don't you think Sam?" It was Paul who had spoke "Out of the entire town, poor little Bella is attacked!"

Edward was growling behind me, Emmett must have been restraining him I thought.

"Yes, Paul to you and others it may look that way But I didn't chose this. I had in fact resigned that my life was over I was looking forward to death, for the pain to end. In some ways the end wasn't coming fast enough, then there were moments I wanted to last forever!" as I looked to Edward

"It's true. What she says is true" Jacob spoke tears welling up in his eyes

"No, Jake you can't just-they killed her. Don't you see!" Paul continued to ranting, agitating the wolves around us.

It all happened quickly, first Paul was violently shaking, phased into wolf form and charged towards us, with some of the pack following. Taken over by their instincts. Sam and Jake looked at us in horror; they couldn't get control of the pack before they attacked.

Paul lunged for me, pinning me to the ground. He was snarling and snapping at me. I heard Edward, screaming for me in the background but I focused on Paul. I reached my hand out and he scratched my arm, but I continued moving my hand to his muzzle.

He stopped and looked at me. I slid out from beneath him. He kept watching me. But his weren't the only set of eyes on me. Jake just watched in awe, as Paul calmed down and phased back. He was panting heavily "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just can't control myself-" I reached out and touched him again, taking his anger from him.

Sam had everyone under control before any damage was done. Edward was by my side" Bella? Are you alright?"

"Just a scratch" I said as he looked down at my arm

"Thank God! I thought that dog was-"

"Shhh…shhh I'm fine" as I kissed his hand

"Carlisle, does this mean war with the tribe?" Edward asked

"No, thank heaven for that! They have conceded that most of the treaty violations took place on their side. It is in tact as long as we don't charge them with breaking it"

"We better get home, before anything else happens!" Emmett said

"Everyone must be wondering where we are. Race you!" Edward said exclaimed

We were all off in a run rushing through the trees and bushes. I was a little hesitant due to my previous balance problems but I soon caught on and tried to at least keep up with Emmett. But they were all gone years of practice I guess! I slowed to a walk and looked at the world as I now saw it. The smells were stronger, the sounds more intense. The world was sharper somehow.

I continued meandering thru the woods towards the house. Edward had to be getting worried; the big bad wolf snatched Poor Bella up! I laughed to myself at that thought.

I saw the house in the distance; the lights on blazing like a beacon in the night calling me home to my family.

Edward rushed to great me "Bella, what took you son long? I missed you!"

"I realized I could even keep up with Emmett so I decided to walk back instead"

"You've got to get in here, everyone wants know how you did!"

"Emmett hasn't told them? That's a shock!"

"Come on, it'll be okay" he said as he grabbed my hand leading me into the house

"How was it Bella? Exhilarating isn't it!" Alice asked

"It was great. Emmett's bear was huge! I'm going to need more practice. Maybe private lessons from a really good teacher?" I said as I smiled at Edward

"Bella was spectacular, she went out to the field and the bear just-" Emmett began

"That's enough Emmett, let the others go and enjoy the night" Carlisle interrupted him

"That reminds me" Edward whispered, "We needed to talk. Remember?"

"Yes I remember" he took my hand and we went to his room. Our room now I thought

As we entered the room, Edward turned to kiss me "Bella, you were unbelievable tonight! How did you do-"

"Patience Edward, I can't really describe what I did exactly, because I'm not entirely sure. It might be best to show you."

"What are you going to show me?" he asked cautiously as I led him over to the window

"Please don't be afraid. It wont hurt. Much!" I teased as I knelt down. Edward copied me and we sat across from each other

I took his hands in mine. His face looked curious and I looked into his topaz eyes

"Edward, I'm going to show you a memory and I need you to understand" our gaze didn't break and finally he let out an audible gasp

"Inspiring!"

**Edward's POV**

Bella's transformation had not been typical. But nothing about Bella was ever typical!

From the first moment she had woken up after the change, she had seemed different somehow, more self-aware. More comfortable with what had happened to her. She immediately accepted her situation better than I would have thought. She had been violently attacked by my own brother Jasper. Not only wasn't she angry about it she seemed to forgive Jasper. But she didn't just forgive him, she made him feel forgiveness. That was the only way I could put it.

When we went hunting I was concerned that she would be unable to handle the "vegetarian" diet. But she was so calm and graceful. I needed to find out what was going on with her but she told me we would talk later.

But when she showed me her memory. I was speechless. It was the first time I had felt Bella's perspective, experienced her thoughts in any way. The experience was exhilarating.

I felt peace, love and tranquility. In my whole of 90 plus years I had never felt this. Ever.

"Bella, you are spectacular!"

"Oh Edward! Can you see, do you understand? Is there something wrong with me, did I come back wrong?"

"No, Bella, you are perfect. You have done nothing wrong. On the contrary, you have salvaged our broken treaty. That was amazing! How did you come up with that?"

"Well, as I said technically it was the truth. But mainly it was just semantics!"

"You are incredible!" I said as I bent to kiss her

"Your pretty incredible yourself Edward Cullen!"

Alice knocked on the door, and came in with Jasper "Oh! I hope we aren't interrupting anything!" She winked at me

"Yes, as a mater of fact-"

"Oh Edward, I have more important thing to discus. Now Bella do you think you're up for Saturday?"

"Oh I forgot the wedding! Charlie!" Bella cried looking to me unsure

"Alice, Bella hasn't been exposed to humans yet. I'm not sure if that would be a great idea."

"Saturday will be perfect. Nothing bad will happen. I should know!"

"I'll call Charlie tonight, let him know that were on for the wedding!" Bella said

"So wedding will just be family like you said Alice?"

"Yes, I thought it was best to keep it that way."

"Bella? Are you all right? It was Jasper that spoke. I turned to see Bella Sitting down with her head in her hands.

"Fine. Just a headache" she said

'You shouldn't have a headache Bella. That's not possible"

"Well, I have a pain in my head, ergo- headache! I don't know why Edward!"

"Jasper, please ask Carlisle to come up to see Bella"

"Edward I'm fine I just need to-"

"Bella! Bella?" I ran over to her, she had slumped over and I pulled her to me

I looked up to see Carlisle coming in "What's wrong with her? She said her head hurt, when I told her that wasn't possible she was talking and then this"

"Edward!" Bella sat up quickly "The wedding is off!" She said looking to Alice

"Yes! She's right!" Alice replied

"Bella, what the hell was that?" I asked her

"We have to prepare. We have to be ready!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Aro and the others are coming"

"Is that all? Its fine you're not human anymore!"

"Edward, you don't understand. They aren't coming to check on me, they are coming to take me!"

"They can't-they couldn't" I sputtered out

"They can and they will Edward. Tell him Carlisle"

"They will try to 'convince' her to go on her own. If that doesn't work, who knows what they are capable of. They must know of her gift. They want to harness it for there own use. That is all I can think of"

"I won't go!" Bella said

"We'll talk to them. They can't make you do anything!" I told her. Bella was pacing frantically

"Edward, stop her." Alice whispered

I turned to look at her as Alice franticly looked over my shoulder. I looked to where her eyes went

"No Bella!" I cried

"I love you Edward. But I can't go to Italy." Bella said as she ran for the window jumping through the glass. Arms stretched wide diving into the darkness

I couldn't do it; I couldn't wait around and be forced to go to Italy. So I fled.

"I love you Edward. But I can't go to Italy." I said as I ran for the window jumping thru the glass. Arms stretched wide diving into the darkness

"No Bella!" Edward screamed as I heard someone jump to follow me. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to think things through

I heard Edward yelling out for me as I ran. It pained me to not run into his arms. He would tell me everything was going to be all right. I made my way home to Charlie's house. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I needed time, which was something I didn't have

Slowly a plan formed in my mind. I would leave my father with the closure he needed.

Charlie was sleeping when I came in silently. I went to my room and began to write. I wrote two letters. One to my father and one for Edward.

I placed the letter for Charlie on his nightstand. I knew he would be waking up soon and would find it. I went back to my room and left the letter for Edward on my desk where it would be found later.

I heard Charlie getting up. It took him a minute, and then there was a knock at my door.

"Bella sweetheart. Are you up? I just read your letter. Bella?" He slowly opened the door as to not wake me. Then he saw me. He rushed over "Bella! Bella! Honey wake up!" he was crying now. I just lay there silently after all, I could play dead real well.

"Oh god, she's not breathing!" he sobbed "Bella, your so cold. Oh Bella! No!"

My father realized I was dead, had been dead for a long time. I had lost my battle with cancer and had died peacefully in my sleep. That was all he needed to know.

He sat next to me rereading my letter crying" I need to call the funeral home. No need to call the hospital. My sweet Bella is gone!" He got up to make the first of his calls. I could hear him on the phone. They would be here within the half hour.

Charlie came back and sat with me. I just wanted to jump up and tell him I was fine. But I had started this charade and I needed to follow it through

He got up and walked over to the desk. He had seen the letter to Edward "Oh Bella, today was going to be your best day! What am I going to say to Edward? How can I tell him this? How can I tell him she's gone?"

I heard the doorbell ring; Charlie left and was back soon "Chief Swan, we are so very sorry for your loss. Do you know what services you would require from us?" The voice came from the funeral director. I was counting on Charlie remembering that I had a preference for cremation. Please remember I thought.

"Bella always wanted to be cremated. She never wanted to be stuck in a box!" he cried

"We will take care of everything. Please accept our deepest condolences"

The two men came over picked me up and placed me on a stretcher that they had brought and covered me with a sheet. I had to remind myself not to breath. They loaded me in the hearse and I heard Charlie say he had to call my fiancé and break the sad news.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

I jumped out the window after her. I called out for Bella to come back. But she was gone. I searched and searched but to no avail. As the sun was coming up, I made my way home. My family was waiting for my return. When they saw I came back without her they were shocked.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone

"I couldn't find her. It's like she just disappeared"

The phone rang and Carlisle answered it.

"Yes, Charlie she's what? Oh Lord, I am so sorry Charlie. Yes I will tell him." Hanging up the phone

"Carlisle, what did Charlie say?" I asked

"It appears that there wont be a wedding today because Bells is dead."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just what I said Edward. Charlie found Bella dead this morning in her room."

"What was she thinking? I have to go get her!" I said as I ran for the door. I needed to get to her house. I needed to see her, to talk to her what was she thinking!

"I'm coming with you Edward!" Alice said sliding into the car next to me

"Fine!"

We got to Bella's house and Charlie met us at the door. He grabbed me, hugging he tightly "Edward this is so horrible. I can't believe this has happened, Today of all days. I wasn't prepared," he sobbed

"I know Charlie, I just can't believe this. What happened Charlie?"

"I woke up this morning and I saw a note from Bella. I read it, and I was filled with such joy. Today was going to be a great day. The letter was filled with love and happiness. I went to talk to her, to thank her for the letter. Then I found her. She was so cold and still. But she looked peaceful."

"What did the note say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Edward, come in. Please read it for yourself" we went in the house and Charlie brought 2 envelopes to me sobbing quietly. "This is the one she left for me, and this one was addressed to you. I'm sure she meant for you to read it before the wedding"

I sat down and looked first at the letter to Charlie:

**Dear Dad,**

**I am getting married tomorrow and I am so excited for my life to really begin. I have dreamed about this day for a long time now and cant believe it is really here! My nerves are getting the best of me now, but I think of my wedding day, you walking me down the isle, kissing me at the end as you give me away to Edward. This is the thought that calms me. I love you daddy. You have always been there for me even if it wasn't in person I knew you were there with me. You have cried with me and laughed with me. Tomorrow I 'm sure will be filled with a bit of both. But I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, that I am truly happy and will be happy forever with Edward by my side.**

**I love you daddy, there is so much more I want to say but I need to get some sleep. I've got a busy day tomorrow and I can't wait!"**

**Your loving daughter,**

**Bella**

I looked at the letter stunned. Why did she write this? When? I looked at the other envelope, Alice sitting next to me "Charlie, Can I please see her?"

"Edward, she isn't here."

"Where is she Charlie? I need to see her!"

"They've taken her to the crematorium. It was what she wanted."

"Oh my God! Where is she, please I need to see her once more!"

"I called Sullivan Brothers Mortuary."

As he said that, I ran out the door Alice on my heels. I didn't care what Charlie thought. I needed to find her

Alice was on the phone as I drove franticly to the funeral home "Carlisle, we have a problem. Charlie sent Bella's body to the crematorium. We are on our way now; we'll meet you there. Sullivan Brothers" then she hung up

"I hope we're not too late!"

We franticly made our way to the funeral home. God I hope we're not too late. I thought as we rushed thru the doors.

"May I help you?" said a man in a dark suit.

"My fiancé passed away this morning. I believe she has been brought here. I would like to see her, one last time. For closure." I said looking sullen

"Her name please?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Oh yes. She was so young, such a tragedy. Please follow me" Alice and I followed the man thru the hallways, and into what could only be described as a preparation room.

He went into the vault and pulled out a gurney the tag on it said Swan. There was a body; I was finally going to talk to her.

"I'll leave you with your loved one, please knock when you are ready to leave"

"Thank you"

After he left, Alice and I looked at each other and unzipped the bag.

"It's not her! Where could she be Alice? Can you see her?"

"No, I am getting nothing Edward"

"Maybe it's the wrong bag?" I knocked on the door, and the gentleman appeared.

"Done so soon?" he asked confused

"Well, we never got started. This isn't her, this isn't Bella!"

"This can't be. We have never-"

"Well then this is a first. This is definitely not my fiancé. I would know!"

"Oh, the tags must have been mixed up with Mrs. Fairfax But I guess it's a good thing you were wanting cremation because that's where she is now."

"WHAT? You're burning her! Where?"

"Sir, please calm down. It was the service requested. I'm sorry you can't see her again, but it's too late."

"Where is she?" I growled at him, Alice holding me back.

"I'll take you to the room, please just calm down Sir."

We entered a room that had a large cremation oven at one end. There was a body, ready to go in "Stop! Is that her?" I screamed

"Let me see, the tag says Fairfax, yes, this is Ms Swan. Please forgive the mistake."

"Please leave us!" I growled

Once again Alice and I opened the bag. This time however there was no body. She was gone. "What is she thinking?"

We walked out to the car; the rest of the family was waiting.

"She's gone," I murmured

"Oh my god they burn-"Carlisle began

"No, she left. I'm not sure where she would go," I said as I put my head in my hands

"Edward! The letter, she wrote you a letter remember!"

"Thank you Alice! I forgot about that" as I ran to the car and picked up the envelope

My name was written neatly on the front. It was a larger envelope than Charlie's letter. Something was in it.

I opened the letter and looked inside. I tipped the loose content into my hand. It was the ring Bella had picked out for me. It was a beautifully elegant band in platinum. I looked for the inscription on the inside. We had joked about what we would put on the inside, but she would never tell me. She said we needed to wait till the wedding. I looked for the words from my love. But there were none. It was just a symbol engraved in the band, the symbol for eternity. I let out a gasp and sat down next to the car. Alice sat next to me. I slipped the ring onto my left hand, where Bella would have put it on me today.

I looked to the letter to provide me with some answers I desperately needed to know

**My Dearest Edward,**

**I dream of walking down the isle to you, my love. My father giving me to you. Watching your eyes as you raise my veil, and we kiss before god to seal our union. Our two souls forever one. But it all is a pointless act, in some ways. **

**Because you have always had me. I have loved you my entire life. I was made for you and only you. Time and distance cannot separate us. **

**Please find enclosed a poem by e.e.cummings, it is my favorite and I think of you whenever I read it. Also, please find your ring. Please never forget me my angel. I love you more than anything in the world. My lovely husband, for that is how I will think of you from this day forward, and maybe, someday my dream will be true.**

**Eternally yours,**

**Bella **

_i carry your heart with me _

_(i carry it in my heart) _

_i am never without it _

_(anywhere i go you go, my dear;  _

_and whatever is done  by only me _

_is your doing, my darling) _

_i fear not fate_

_(for you are my fate, my sweet) _

_i want no world _

_(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  _

_and it's you are _

_whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you _

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  _

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  _

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; _

_which grows _

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  _

_and this is the wonder_

_that's keeping the stars apart _

_i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart) _

_by: e.e. cummings_

Alice held me as I sobbed dry tears. This day was to be our happily ever after, and now I couldn't wake up from this nightmare

"Why Alice? Why?"

"Edward. I just don't know what else to say"

"Bella!" I cried out into the wind "Please come back!" I whispered

"We need to get home Edward we need to represent a united front to Aro and the others"

She helped me up, I felt like a broken man. I let Alice drive and as I looked into the woods passing by all I could see was Bella's face. When we arrived home it was raining I looked to the heavens and felt the rain against my face. Heaven was crying the tears that I could not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I was taken to the mortuary at my father's request. At least I could leave Charlie with some closure & peace. Edward, well I just hope he could understand. I was booked into this fine establishment when they tagged me & put me in the "freezer" Once alone, I got the hell out of the bag. It really was creepy in here, not Voltara creepy but creepy enough.

I switched the tags on the bags and opened the door. I had to get out of here before anyone found me. I headed back to the woods. Where I was going? No idea. I just needed to run

Once in the forest, the rain began. Cleansing the forest, bringing life to it. I walked and slowly made my way to our meadow. I needed to rest, I needed to eat. This was the only place I could go.

I stood in the meadow, and concentrated. Several animals came out of the trees. I looked into the eyes of a large buck. It knelt down and as it did I felt as though I was being watched. I bent down to the majestic animal but I couldn't do it. I didn't have the spirit to drink. Other animals where around me and I picked up a little fox and stroked it's fur. I turned around "Hello Jacob"

Looking into the confused eyes of my friend the wolf he tilted his head and I sat down on the ground still holding my fox that seemed to now be sleeping. Jacob ran to the trees and moments later he reappeared as my human friend Jacob.

He just looked at me then finally spoke. "How did you do that?"

"What did I do Jacob?" I said smiling at him

"I was drawn here like I was being called"

"I called for food. Are you food Jacob?" I joked

"But you didn't-" he stammered, "you let that deer go."

"Yes, Jake. My heart may not beat, but I'm not heartless."

"Why are you out here alone?"

"Well if you must know I left the Cullen's. It appears even in this form I am a danger magnet for them. I needed to leave before anyone gets hurt."

"But, I thought you were getting married today"

"No, it's been cancelled. Didn't Billy talk to Charlie yet?"

"I'm not sure. Been out patrolling. Why?"

"Well, then let me be the first to inform you that poor little Isabella Swan died unexpectedly this morning. The day of her wedding. Succumbed to cancer."

"What did you do?" he asked angrily "Did you hurt Charlie?"

"No Jake! I never could"

"Your one of them, you could do anything" he spat

"Jake I gave my father peace and love. I gave him an acceptable resolution to a hopeless set of circumstances. Nothing more."

"How? What are you-"?

"Jacob, please. I needed to make Charlie safe. With me gone he will be. This is hard on me, I have to leave the ones I love in order to save them"

"Your not making sense Bella, are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Please Jake, don't concern yourself with a leech like me" I attempted to tease

"Bella, you know I should kill you. You are my sworn enemy"

I walked to Jacob and touched his hot arm. He didn't flinch away at my cool touch.

"Oh, Jacob" I said looking into his eyes "All I want for you is to have happiness and serenity in your life. You of all people are entitled to it my friend" I felt the energy pass between us and I walked away

I walked into the woods away from Jacob, in the distance I heard the howl, from behind me I heard the voice "Bella! Where are you going without me?"

I turned to see Edward. I couldn't help my self as I ran into his arms

"How did you find me?"

"Bella, this day of all days, where else would I be but our meadow!" He breathed as he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Edward! I love you so very much!" I said looking down at his hands holding me tightly to him." I see you got my letter!" I noticed he had his ring on and he lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"How could you leave Bella? Now that you are one of us there is nothing they can do to you. You haven't broken any rules, there is no reason to fear Aro or the others."

"Edward-I'm afraid"

'Bella, there is nothing to fear. I promise. Everything will be fine. We will all be perfectly fine! Trust me"

"I do trust you"

"Thank you love. Now lets get back home, I have a surprise for you" he smiled

"I don't think my heart can take anymore surprises" I teased

"Funny Bella…real funny!" he smirked

We raced back home. Edward let me win, actually I think he was afraid to be ahead of me incase I decided to run again but I didn't mind. It just reminded me of how much he really did care.

The family was waiting on the porch when we arrived. Relief seemed to be the expression on their faces. I could only imagine the pain I had put them through during my absence. But they all embraced me as if nothing had happened.

I was quickly being taken by the hand by Alice as she began dragging my upstairs before I could protest. She gazed back to Edward, I could only assume communicating with him in their special way.

We got to the room Edward and I now shared. As I walked in I immediately turned around to leave "Alice? What is all this?"

"It's your wedding dress of course"

"What do you mean, we cant."

"Don't argue, just sit down and let me fix your hair" 

I was shocked so I sat down and let her do her thing. I was used to it by now. A well-trained doll at the mercy of Alice.

Soon I had my dress on and I looked at myself in the mirror. The reflection looking back at me was so beautiful so elegant. I wasn't sure if it was me.

Alice was at my side; she of course was now all dressed in her bridesmaid dress. "I'll go first then you follow. Got it?" she smiled making sure I understood

I shook my head and as we left the room I could hear music playing downstairs Pachelbel-Cannon in Dresonated through the house. I followed Alice towards the stairs. Oh crap the stair, I only could pray I wouldn't fall as I thought that an arm gently took mine. I looked over to see Carlisle.

"I know it's not the same has having your own father. But I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you down the isle."

"Oh Carlisle!" I reached up and hugged him "This means so much to me. Thank You!" kissing him lightly on the cheek

"I think it's time!" he said as we proceeded down the stairs

I kept looking over at Carlisle, not really sure what to expect at the bottom of the stairs. When I looked, my family was there all dressed for the wedding. I saw Edward standing next to Jasper. Then I saw Emmett and I smiled wide, this was perfect! Emmett was going to officiate. This should be good fun!

Carlisle walked me toward Edward and then turned to me. "For a long time now Bella, I've thought of you as a daughter. Now today, when you marry my dear son Edward our family will be complete." He said kissing my cheek

"Thank you!" I whispered. Then he took Edward's hand and joined it to mine

Edward looked at me. I could see him perfectly even through the veil.

Emmett began the ceremony with a joke of course, but then he got serious. In less than 30 minutes my favorite part came. Edward lifted my veil, he took me by the waist and dipped me backward kissing me with such passion if I had to breath I would have been breathless.

I was filled with such happiness, such joy. I closed my eyes for the kiss when I opened them I was looking directly into the eyes of my husband. I saw an odd expression on his face, but I heard the clapping and cheering behind us and I quickly looked away to see my family!

When I looked back to Edward, he still had that surprised look on his face

'What Edward? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing love, I'll tell you later. Promise" he smiled

Alice danced up and hugged me "Oh Bella, I am so happy for you. This is just great! Now I have another sister to go shopping with. Bella what happened to your eyes!"

"What do you mean Alice? What's wrong with my eyes?" As I looked to Edward

"God Bella! Your eyes, their…violet!" she said

I pulled away from Edward and raced upstairs to look in the mirror. He followed quickly behind me as I slammed the door shut and ran to the mirror. Sure enough my eyes were now a violet color. No longer crimson. What the hell is wrong with me I thought?

"Bella! Please let me in love."

I was so flustered so aggravated…why couldn't I just be normal…ever…I looked at my reflection in the mirror once again. I punched it, breaking it into thousands of tiny pieces.

Edward burst through the door, running to me "Bella! What have you done? Are you alright?"

"Edward what's wrong with me?" as I fell to my knees

"Nothing's wrong with you Bella. Please lets talk to Carlisle he may be able to help!"

"No one can help me. I'm just a freak!"

"Bella! Calm down please! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this"

I looked at Edward, worry on his face. I needed to pull myself back together. Get some composure, eye color was a trivial issue compared to what as ahead. Alice came through the door "They're here." Was all she said

I started to head towards Alice, but Edward pulled me back "No! Bella stay here"

"Edward, we have to go down. You know that as well as I"

I grabbed his hand and we headed down stair. At the bottom there was a knock at the door. Everyone's eyes darted to Carlisle. After all he was the head of our family, he would be the calm one.

Carlisle opened the door "Welcome Aro, Jane please, come in friends!"

"It has been a long time my friend. You have been missed." Aro spoke to Carlisle

Carlisle did something that I didn't expect. He reached his hand out to Aro. Offering his thoughts to his old friend. Aro took it, smiled wickedly and looked into Carlisle' eyes.

Immediately Aro focused on me "My dearest Bella! How lovely you've turned out! I knew you would be special. We must speak!"

I took from his tone that this wasn't optional. It was an order.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, to see how I would respond. For a moment I froze, not sure how to proceed.

"Please Aro continue. We have no secrets here. We are family after all!"

"I would prefer to do this alone, but as you wish."

"Thank You" I replied

"Bella, I have come to offer you a place with us, the Volturi. We feel you would be an 'asset' to us and are requesting that you come voluntarily with us."

I noticed Jane looking uneasy as Aro spoke; the guard that surrounded the pair was shrouded in cloaks.

"Aro, what you offer is truly tempting. But, I will need to decline."

"Bella, that is quite unfortunate that you feel that way. I had hoped to make this an easy acquisition."

Jane held Edwards gaze and he dropped to the floor writhing in pain, agony on his face.

The others looked on horrified as Jane tortured Edward.

"Aro, please I think-" Carlisle began but Jane just turned to him Carlisle was wincing in pain.

"Enough!" I yelled. Jane was taken back and looked at me

Jane began to try her talent on me. I walked over to her lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes "Little Jane, you should know better by now than to try that with me"

I continued to stare into her. Her eyes tried to break the connection but I wouldn't let her. She had caused pain to my husband, my father and my family she would not get away from my this time.

With all the power I could gather, I 'reflected' the pain meant for me back to her she fell to the ground writhing in pain

I looked to Edward and he was wincing. He knew what I was doing and with that I stopped.

Poor Jane just laid on the floor her guards helping her to stand

"Bella! We must have you. That was an impressive display!"

"Aro, that was not a display of my powers. You couldn't have the slightest comprehension of what I'm capable of. This was nothing!"

Aro stepped forward reaching for me. He wanted to know my thoughts. He wanted to see if he would be able to read them now. I stepped away from him.

"Jane, how are you feeling now?" I asked her but she just growled in response "Please Carlisle, check on Jane. I think she's going to need some help."

Carlisle moved toward the little girl and she growled and gazed at him trying to pain him but to no effect. Carlisle just looked back to me. Jane kept trying, but nothing came" What the Hell have you done to me bitch!" she screamed and lunged for me.

"Please Jane, calm yourself." I said stopping her "You aren't being very nice!"

"What have you done to me?"

"I've done nothing to you dear. I've just removed your anger and sadistic tendencies. Is there a problem?"

"You- you…" she stammered

"Why don't you run along little one? I need to speak with Aro and I wont have you harming my family." I said looking to Aro "Please, come we will speak as you have requested."

I reached out to take Aro's hand and Edward pulled me back "What are you doing?" he hissed

"Aro, please you wouldn't mind my husband coming with us. He will need to be considered in your request."

"Of course. Please dear Edward"

I looked over to Edward, he seemed cautious but was happy that I included him in the conversation

I looked to Alice, she was worried and shaking her head at me. Then Edward looked at me he had read her mind. He saw what was going to happen. Once again his face looked pained but we continued to Carlisle's office

"Please Aro, you may speak freely now."

"Bella, this will be hard for you to accept, but you must come back with me. You only have two options, and the other one isn't pleasant."

"Aro, truthfully neither option appeals to me. I do not wish to go with you nor do I choose to die. There has to be a compromise to this situation."

"No, I can see no reason to compromise. You will be coming with me."

I looked to Edward, he was growling at Aro as he spoke those words.

"Edward and I have just been married. We have not broken any rules. You have no right to make this request of me. I cannot go with you. I will not."

"I am sorry that you feel that way. Such a waste"

"Aro, I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be Bella. There is nothing you can offer-"

"Oh but there is. Would you like to read my thoughts Aro? No one has ever seen them. They are mine alone and I am offering them to you. All of them!"

"Now. That would be something. But I can't just let you go"

"Aro, you can and you will & you will leave knowing that I will be considering your offer for the future."

"Agreed!"

"No, Bella! You don't have to do this" Edward said

"Yes, Edward I do. It is the only way. The only way for us to be together"

I reached out, offering my thoughts to Aro. I knew that once they were his they would be Edward's as well since he would be listening to Aro.

He took my hand and smiled at me. Once he did, everything shot thru him he released me quickly. He couldn't hold on

"The pain is so excruciating," he cried," How could you ever deal with?"

I reached for him now, giving him more. "Stop please! I've felt enough."

I released him and looked at Edward. He was staring at me. He knew my deep thoughts, my hidden thoughts and now I was worried. What if he was angry with me? What if he no longer could love me?


End file.
